Lost but not Forgotten
by yuki100o
Summary: Slightly Angst. Danny didn't save them and the Nasty Burger explosion happened. 10 years later he's changed and he still looks like a 14 year old boy! He then suddenly finds himself in an alternate dimension where everyone is alive and still in school! How will he find his way back and what is the danger that is after him? I'm sorry people... UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Where am I?

Lost but not Forgotten

Where am I?

Sam? Tucker?

Where are you guys!

I looked around and saw that I was in Amity Park. Hmm. That was weird. I could have sworn I had been in the ghost zone a second ago with my friends. I got up and looked around. It looked different yet familiar. I then saw something that made my bones shake. It was the Nasty Burger. It was in one piece and the memorial it once had for the death of my family and friends were gone! What the heck was going on! My black and white hair swayed in the wind. I was freaking out. Officially freaking out. My eyes were darting back and forth willing something that I recognized from my previous life to come out of the shadows or something! People were looking at me strangely so I hightailed out of there. I ran as fast as I could and as far as I could.

I ended up in the park. I went over to the fountain to make sure that at least I was still in place. My hair was still black with a white stripe in it and I was still wearing my Goth outfit that consisted of leather jeans that had chains and a cross hanging from it and a black tee shirt that has a skull on it with fishnet sleeves. I had a spiked choker and fingerless gloves. My hair covered most of one of my eyes which had "guy" liner on it. At least that much hadn't changed. I slumped down and wondered how I got in this situation in the first place. "Hurry up Danny!" I heard an unmistakable voice say.

I jumped up and looked to see it was Sam! B-But-but she was human! Alive! How is this possible! I then saw Tucker followed by another boy with blue eyes and raven-colored hair. It took me awhile to realize, after the shock had worn of, that the boy was _me. _Me when I was still normal. Or slightly normal. Can't get any much normal if you have- or should I say _had_- ghost hunting parents. It hit me like a blow to my stomach. I wasn't in my time- heck I wasn't even my timeline! I was somewhere where I was still ignorant of everything happening around me. Somewhere where the Nasty Burger accident never happened. Somewhere where they were not _dead_. I didn't feel so good. How did I end up here? What is my purpose? Clockwork can't _interfere_ that damn prick. I didn't have to hide myself because I looked almost completely different from how I was back then. If I was going to live here then I was going to have to stay somewhere. Maybe I can use the innocent 'oh please help me I have nowhere to go' act. Perhaps the Manson's? No they don't need another Goth in their house. The Foley's? No they aren't that crazy. Well mom did take me in before. I could stay in my old house until I could find somewhere else! But that would mean dealing with the other Danny, Jazz, and my old parents. After their death the only ones that manifested as ghosts were Sam and Tucker for some reason. It would be too much for me to deal with so the Fenton's are out. I could just haunt some apartment with one of my forms. I pick that one. I can't go around addressing myself as my chosen name. What should my name be... The ghosts used to call me tons of names back in the days when they hunted me or when I hunted them. Now they all call me one of two names. Daniel or ... I prefer not to say the other one.

I'll think of it later. I got up and saw that the trio were looking at me which started to creep me out. Had I been making faces? I got up and got out of there.

When I was alone I flashed into one of my ghost appearances which looked like a biker and flew down to look at the houses. Which one, which one... found one!

I saw a house that looked old enough to BE haunted and saw that only a man lived there so I decided to scar him for life and get a good laugh at it. I picked a room that would make a good haunt. I started to make noises that would make shivers go down someone's spine. I filled my voice with hate, anger, and remorse. Putting all my feelings into it. If I was going to haunt I was going to do it like a real ghost. I felt my appearance change back into my old human form with the white tee and blue jeans except that I had a ghostly glow. I heard the door creak behind me. "Is anyone there?" I heard him ask.

I started to cry. Real tears. You can't be a ghost unless something terrible happened to you or you were seriously traumatized by your death. "I couldn't save them..." I said.

I knew to anyone else there would be an echo to. "Are you ok kid?" I heard the man ask.

"It's my fault they're dead... I couldn't save them... I betrayed them." I heard myself say.

I just let haunting instincts take over completely shoving all my pain and anger out through tears and power surges. I knew things had started to float in the room because I could hear the man starting to panic. I didn't enjoy it one bit but after haunting I would feel better."A-are you o-ok kid? You shouldn't be here with all these weird things happening. I'll help you." He said.

My face twisted into a malicious sort of smile even though tears kept rolling down my face. "Help me? You can't help me. No one can help me. I don't deserve help. I deserve to roll in pain and agony for all eternity." I said.

The man was starting to shuffle forward. He was very persistent. "What do you mean eternity? Hey aren't you that Fenton kid? Danny Fenton right?" He said.

"NO!" I yelled and things were flying. Silverware and such.

"Never again! I don't deserve the name of someone I killed!" I screamed. I wasn't looking at the man's face. Not yet.

"What the hell are you talking about kid? You're going to get hurt if you stay in here. You didn't kill anyone."

I then started to laugh. A sinister and evil laugh flowed through my chest and couldn't stop it nor did I want to. " What the hell are you laughing at kid? You're starting to scare me."

"You should be scared. I'm not a kid. Not anymore. I'm a killer. I'm a GHOST!"

With that I looked at him and I saw what I looked like through his eyes. I saw a ghost with a malicious smile on his face and glowing green eyes that seemed to drip with venom. A tear stricken face as well. My whole being seemed to glow even more than it ever had. The more a ghost haunts the stronger and the more sane they are. He backed away with eyes that held so much fear. Good he deserved to feel pain. He needed to see what the world was like through my eyes. With that he ran out of the room screaming. All of the items that were still in midair stopped and all the broken items came together and fixed themselves and everything went back to the way it was. I smiled. I hadn't haunted in a month and it felt good. I didn't feel a tad bit remorseful of what I did. It was only one human life. As mine was. I looked around at my new home and started to dump everything that I didn't need while my form changed back into my previous form. I then thought to myself, this was going to be the way it was for a while. Scaring and haunting people to get what I needed. I was still part human and I had my needs such as food and water. I then picked up a piece of paper that I had gotten. It said: Casper High Enrollment Form.


	2. Casper High and an Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 2. Yay! I hope you guys like it :)

I think I am getting better. :)

* * *

><p><span>Casper High<span>

"Students, we have a new student in our classroom today. Please welcome him with warmth and kindness."

And that was my queue to come in. I was wearing a short sleeved shirt with the band name called 'Bleeding Hearts' on it. I had fishnet gloves all the way up my arm disappearing under my shirt's sleeve. It also stopped at the wrist by two spiked wristbands that were colored black and crimson red. Two on each arm. One tight and one loose. The tight ones were thick so they could hide the scars on my wrists. I had combat boots on. Like the ones that Sam used to wear. I also have leather black jeans with red straps at the bottom of the left leg and a chain with a crown and ring charm on it.

(Author Note: If you don't know what Danny's other name is then there was a hint)

My hair had blue and silver stripes in it making it a black, blue, and silver rainbow all mixed up. I had my eye liner and a mask of indifference. "Yo my name is Daniel Phantom. I'll be here for as long as I like. Don't call me Danny or Dan and we'll be just fine." I said.

I heard murmurs passing through the room. Some for my name and others for what I said afterwards. "Mr. Phantom it isn't nice to threaten people on your first day to a new school. And don't you mean you'll be here up till you are eighteen?" Mr. Lancer asked.

I could tell by the look on his face that he was going to be a pain in the ass in the near future. "No. I mean as long as I want." I said looking straight into his face and then walking to a vacant seat next to what's-its-name... Backer... Barker... Baxter! I'm going to have a lot of fun messing with him for the time that I am here. I put my feet on the desk and put a book on my face. I could feel that Lancer was glaring at me. That was why I put the book on my face. "Mr. Phantom, please pay attention." Lancer said, using the same tone he used to say with me when I was a Fenton. I lowered the book from my face and looked at him blankly and then I said something that he didn't expect.

"No."

I heard snickers around me as I put the book back on my head. I could tell that Mr. Lancer was shocked and then pissed. "Mr. Phantom. Detention." He said glaring at the book on my head.

I didn't really give a damn it wasn't like I would actually show up. I could feel the eyes of three very shocked people. I lowered my book and smiled my eyes at them then covered my face with the book again and then proceeded to ignore him until the bell rang for lunch. When I got out there I saw Jazz. She looked as beautiful as she did before...

I shook my head. Get a hold of yourself Daniel. "Excuse me?"

I looked up to find that it had been Jazz who had said that. Oh no."I couldn't help but overhear what you did in Mr. Lancer's class this morning."

"So?" I said clearly annoyed no matter how much I had loved my sister. This was not my sister.

"I think you have a problem and I would like to help you." Jazz said.

Oh great I just became her newest patient. I went over to a table, sat down, put my head on my arms and proceeded to try and sleep. I then realized that she had been blabbering about something. "Are you even listening to me?" She asked with a strict look.

"Nope." I said popping the p slightly while smiling a very _Danny_ like smile, which she probably took note of.

"Jazz stop pestering him."

I turned my head to the side and looked up to see it had been my alternate and younger self who had said that. His friends were behind him. I felt slightly jealous that I could no longer do any of that with my friends. "Hey do you want to sit with us." Sam asked.

With all my heart I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't. I would get attached. So I made a plan to get them to leave me alone or to hate me. I then rudely said "No."

Sam frowned. "Why not?"

"Cause I don't like you."

"Why?"

"Too average."

"Excuse me?" I heard that it had been Tucker who had said that.

"You heard me now leave me alone." I said while getting up to go to lie down in the shade of a tree and sleep. I had no idea why but I was very tired. Through my super hearing I heard them start to talk.

"That was really rude."

"Didn't his family teach him any manners?"

"I don't think he meant it."

"What part of 'leave me alone' don't you get?"

"All of it. He doesn't mean it. I know that he wanted to say yes. Call it whatever you want but I know."

Damn Jazz and her scientist mind. She had seen right through me. No one but Sam and Tucker could do that. Not even Clockwork. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep when I heard an obnoxious voice say."Look what do we have here. The Goth baby taking a nap?"

I turned around hoping to get away from him but he kept pushing until he said something that made me snap.

"I bet his parents hated him and kicked him out. You know what they say. The apple doesn't fall far from the bush! Or was it the tree..."

I had heard enough. I jumped up and kicked him in the face by jumping into the air and twisting me body and kicking my leg out when it was near his face. I then grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket and threw him very hard. So hard that it shook the tree that he hit. I then picked him and held him to my face and with a menacing face that I only have when I haunt. In other words, when I am in ghost form. I say.

" You don't speak that way of my family. If I hear a single rumor about my family around the school I will show no mercy. I _will _kill. You have been warned." I dropped him making him fall on his butt hard and i then put on my mask of indifference and walked away with my hands in my jeans pockets. I barely hid the malice that my ghost self had become so famous for. I went over to another tree. It wasn't as big as the first but it would have to do. I then heard the bell ring signaling that lunch was over. I cursed under my breath. I didn't even gotten any sleep or anything to eat! In the ghost zone, for some reason I had no need or ache to sleep. Or to eat for that matter. It was starting to catch up to me. It had been 4 years since I had left the human realm. Give me a break. I got up and walked the halls to my next class. I remembered everything. The halls, the doors, and even Poindexter's locker was exactly the same. Why did I enroll into this school again?

_Because you have to..._

I know but still...

_Stop complaining human, be grateful that we get to see our old friends and family _alive _again._

They aren't my family or friends. They. Are. Dead.

_Sigh... Whatever you say Danny. Whatever you say..._

That's when he stopped talking and became dormant again. The only people I let call me Danny now is myself, Sam, Tucker, and Clockwork. He became some sort of second father towards me when I went to him.

(The _italics _stand for Ghost Danny. Danny is mostly split between two different personalities. His ghost and human. His other personality formed after his parents and friends died in the accident. Ghost Danny is quite evil and malicious. Okay very malicious. Beyond that he is actually very wise.)

I was brought out of my day dreaming when I was at my math class. I hated math when I was younger and was terrible at it. Now it is actually too easy. I can do college level math without breaking a sweat. When I lived with Vlad my room was piled with books. Literally. There would be stalks of books here and there. Vlad had assumed that it was just plain interest in reading. What he didn't notice was that most of them were about death or depression.

I sat down in a chair and got out a book that would be called "Kingdom of the Ages" in the human realm however, in the ghost realm it was called "The Reign of Pariah Dark"

(Author Note: If you haven't figured out what his other name was yet then you just got another hint.)

I got the book from the ghostwriter. I was the only person that when I came to his library, the books never tried to bite me. The ghostwriter knew my past and he then recognized me as a fellow ghost who felt their pain. He also knew about how many books I read in my dark times, so he allowed me to borrow books from his Library. He gave me this book as a present in honor of who I am...

(Author: You just got another one... -_-)

I hung out in his Library a lot and he didn't mind at all. He had become a really good friend of mine. "Mr. Phantom? Are you paying attention?" I heard the teacher ask. She looked really worn out and I sighed. She must be new. "Yes I am." I said and put my book away. I saw Valarie and the other three look at me surprised. They didn't think I could be kind to a teacher but this one would be a exception.

She didn't need any trouble from me. By looking into her eyes I could see her past, present, and future. It would get better for her eventually but for now she had enough trouble with her life. All of her debts and ex-boyfriends... that must be rough.

_We've been through worse._

I know.

_Then why the hell do you pity her?_

Cause I am not heartless.

_Still so soft...You will understand one day...Perhaps._

I then no longer heard his voice. I mostly didn't mind him in my head but when we disagreed, which was usually very rare, it was very tiring because he wouldn't drop it and neither would I and when I would wake up almost say...4 hours or more had passed.

I then proceeded to look at her with my icy cold blue eyes which I knew made her squirm inside. It has been a long time since I pitied a human... well it has been a long time since I last _saw _a human so that was understandable. I didn't actually listen but I pretended to. I was actually a very good actor. "Today I am going to give you all an assessment test. Do your best." She said with a sad excuse of a smile on her face. For those who were observant could tell that she probably was on anti-depression pills.

I didn't bother to hide the fact that everything that was on the assessment was far too easy for me and finished within five minutes. "Mr. Phantom? Are you done already?" The woman asked, surprise clearly written on her face and I simply nodded. She took my paper and proceeded to check it. It took her awhile. A _loooooong _while. It was already the end of the period by the time she finished checking. "Mr. Phantom? Can you stay after class?" She asked looking somewhere between bewilderment and amazement.

After everyone had left I put my head up. She was now standing right in front of me with the same expression. "You're a very smart boy, Daniel. All of the questions you answered were right." she said.

"I know." I replied impassively making sure to not let anything out.

"You could be in a high level class."

"I know but I don't want to. Can I please go?"

She frowned at me. When she was about to reply I lifted my head and looked her straight in the eyes. My toxic green eyes that anyone would either fear or love. They held so much emotion. My own emotion. We ghosts lived and fed on the happiness and the fear of others. My eyes held everything that I held back. Even the unshed tears. They glowed with a bright hue while I worked my way into her very soul and gave her an opinion about me. A simple "A+" student that there was nothing special or mysterious about. I leaned in to her my eyes widening even more than before while my mouth crept into a creepy smile. In the ghost zone I had been told that the eyes were the windows to the soul. In my case they were. My eyes could penetrate deep into the heart, to the very core or soul of any living, or nonliving thing. I could manipulate what the person was like, what they felt, what they wanted to be, and even their memories. I could break them simply by tweaking an emotional event into something even more that could live and haunt them for the rest of their life. Most of the time I didn't care because I barely SAW any innocents. I would change this woman completely. Give her confidence, a temper, and happiness. Overwhelm her with good energy that came from her good memories and make her life worth living. She would be happy. The next time I see her she will be completely different. I stood up and turned her to the side along with me where she wouldn't hit her head when she fell. I saw her pupils fade and she then fell into my arms. She had fallen unconscious. She wouldn't remember what he did but the EFFECTS she would feel. I picked her up and held her in my arms with ease. I sat her in her chair so that everyone else assumed that she had fallen asleep if they found her before she woke.

Afterwards I went to the gym. Surprisingly I was with Valarie and the others. Again. Fate is playing with me. I had modified the P.E. uniform to be black. All black. I saw them and then quickly turned around and quickly attempted to escape before-

"PHANTOM! Front and center!" Ms. Tetlaff yelled in a voice that barely sounded like a woman.

I walked over to her and did a look over. She was... exactly the same as he remembered. Just like everything else.

By now everyone knew who I was. I didn't hear one bad rumor and I smirked.

_Serves him right._

Tell me about it. I should... _thank..._ him later.

_I like your idea._

When me and my ghost agreed, it never meant good things for other people or innocent bystanders. Be it mischievous or pure evil. "You'll be paired up with Valarie for the period. Understood." She said with a final tone in her voice with cockiness. I looked her in the eyes and I decided she wasn't an innocent at all. Therefore, there was no reason to listen to her.

"No. I don't listen to people like you. 'Understood.'"

I smirked at the her bewildered face while I held back a snicker. I saw some of the students gasp while some weren't _that _surprised because they were in my English class and they heard what I said to Mr. Lancer. I saw Ms. Tetlaff's emotion change to anger as she charged at me. I smirked even wider to the point that it was just plain creepy. I always loved a challenge. I simply dodged her efforts each time. Smirking even more every time she missed and became more and more angry at me to the point that her hits were inaccurate and very sloppy. Sloppy enough that I was easily able to catch her hand and twist it behind her back. She yelped in surprise. This satisfied me somewhat. Some of the other Danny had rubbed off on me. No one had ever beaten her before. I was over a hundred times stronger than her. I was trained by the best. "Young man don't you think you've caused enough damage for one day?" I saw Mr. Lancer. He didn't come over to help Ms. Tetlaff free from my steel grip but he just stood there unsure of what to do. He was afraid of me and I knew it. I didn't give a damn.

_They should be scared of what we can do._

No matter how much she struggled, my arms wouldn't budge. I hardly felt her _moving _much less struggling. I smirked again and let go causing her to fall to the ground. She was smart enough to back away from me completely. I looked at her with my eyes. They were still icy blue but they had the desired effect. She backed away to my amusement."Mr. Phantom, we would like to call your parents but, for some reason the names of the parents don't show up in the record book. Who is Jasmine and James Phantom and where are they?" I frowned in an way that showed that I was sad and I hoped they would pity me.

"They're dead." I said in almost whisper. I knew no Jasmine of James Phantom so I had nothing to grieve over.

All of them looked at me thinking they understand why I act like this. They're falling right into my hands.

_How Pathetic. Why did you even let her go?_

Cause if I didn't I would probably not end up in a good situation.

_Agreed. But I still say you should have at least manipulated her head a bit. Making her delusional..._

I don't want to be noticed. I will have to change their brains slightly so I won't get in trouble.

_All of them..._

With that he disappeared. I had been talking to him while the teachers walked me to the office. Thankfully there was no one there to see me duplicate myself except for the teachers. I then proceeded to erase their memories of this and change the event to make it look good. Ms Tetlaff would think that I was just joking with her and Mr. Lancer would... have thought so too. Thankfully that had been the last period of the day. Changing so much and so many people had worn me out more than it would have if I were in the ghost zone however, at the moment I had no transportation to the ghost zone of my time line and no one would help me. Clockwork couldn't 'interfere'. That and I could sense that something was wrong here. I couldn't place it but there was something... I can't even describe it. So I would have to put up with this timeline until I could find out what was wrong and fix it. I had changed back into my other outfit when I felt someone watching me. I turned around and saw a little girl but not just ANY little girl. "Boxlunch".

My eyes widened as I said her name. She recognized me and flew over to me and squeezed me. She was crying. "I want mommy and daddy!" She said crying.

I held her close to me. I was Boxlunch's godfather. What was she doing here. "Angel, you have to tell me what happened if you want me to help you." I told her in the sweetest voice I could. I was kneeling right in front of her now. She was clutching a piece of paper in her hand. She refused to talk but she handed him the paper in her hand. It took a little coaxing but I was able to pry it from her little fingers. It was stained green with... blood. I opened the crumpled piece of paper. My blood ran cold. This can't be happening. No. _No._ I kept repeating it in my head. No no no no no no. My hands were now clutching the paper and then suddenly I changed into my Phantom form, one I hadn't changed into for years, grabbed boxlunch and flew as fast as I could like all hell had broke loose and apparently it had for on that paper that was now floating innocently to the ground, was a crown drawn with blood. But not just any crown.

The Crown of Fire.

And now the adventure truly begins.

* * *

><p><strong>So...? How was it? This is the first time I have typed up a Danny Phantom fic so don't criticize me! When I write it on paper and type it they somehow come out completely different! It just flows. :)<strong>

**Tell me. Who wears the Crown of Fire? **

**awwwwwww Danny is so nice to little Boxlunch. :)**

**Please review! **


	3. Bonds

**Thank you for those who reviewed, added to their favorites, and/or alerts! I am going to answer a question that one of the reviewers had with another question.**

**Who wears the crown of fire?**

* * *

><p><span>What's Going On?<span>

I continued to coax her and I hummed a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was young. When she was still alive. I carried her up to a room in the mansion. (Did I mention that I had taken over a mansion?) I put her in a room which looked like it belonged to a little girl her age. She had stopped crying and had fallen asleep by the time I had put her in the bed. I brushed her bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead. I was known for being cruel and evil to most people but, I had taken a shine to my little goddaughter.

She was covered in blood. I didn't know whose but I knew who the cause of it was.

My bangs came to cover my eyes and I cursed myself mentally with every word in the book. Why the hell did Clockwork send me here when I could have been there to help? I was the only one that was able to defeat him that is, when he is at his full power. Why? My eyes widened as a pain I was only too familiar with struck my heart as I coughed.

I wasn't ill. I couldn't be. When I took my hand away from my mouth I saw my warm yet cold red and green blood. My eyes widened even more, that is if it were possible. My hand started to shake. I took my other hand and put it on the hand with the blood on it, as if making sure it were real. It was there. What was wrong with me?

As soon as the weakness had come it passed. I felt a tug at my core and, with horror, realized that Boxlunch was waking up. I willed the blood to disappear. I went over to her to make sure that she was ok.

Me and her godmother had a deep connection through our cores that came from bonding. Human marriage and ghost marriage were completely different. Human marriage was full of false promises and lies. A ghost marriage held love in it no matter if the marriage was forced or not. The ghosts would sync there power with the other and mix their own blood. During the marriage ceremony the child is born. Not exactly _born _but created. They start out as a simple ball of ectoplasm. Like an egg. They then grew and grew for about maybe a few months and then they look about the same size as a human newborn. They continue to grow at a humans pace. They stop aging when they choose. The godfather and godmother are present at the child's "birth" or creation. They sync their own energy with the egg. The godfather and godmother must be bonded or "married", in human terms. The godparents must be present with the egg at all times. Making sure it grows steadily and giving as much positive energy to it. The mother and father are not allowed to see their egg until it forms into a child. The child usually starts to form powers at age 5. It can do defensive moves such as intangibility naturally the minute it forms into a newborn. The powers may be related to the mother and father or the godparents.

And yes I went through all of this. My bonded and I were very close. It kills me to be away from her. I miss her so much. I even gave her the ring and another one that I had personally forged from sold green ectoplasm and the rock was one of my ice crystals except it was smaller and there was also smaller crystals along the sides.

The intendeds had to make their own ring to give to the other with their own powers.

I couldn't help but wonder how she was doing.

I looked back at Boxlunch who was now completely awake. She is 4 years old right now and is almost 5. "Hold still honey. This will only take one minute." I told her in a voice that I would only use on her and my own child.

I looked into her eyes making sure to keep them a soft crystal green color so not to frighten her. I dug my way into her mind and looked into her memories from her eyes. My eyes widened as the memories came at me full force.

"_What's going on? Daddy? DADDY? Where are you?" I screamed as I flew around looking for my daddy. Mommy told me to go find him._

"_Sweetie? What are you doing here?" I heard my Daddy say. _

_He and some other ghosts were fighting a mean looking ghost with an eye patch and two horns on top of his head. One of them was a little broken. "I want you to go to Clockwork's home. He'll help you find your godfather."_

_With that I saw the evil man strike my Daddy sending him back. He was bleeding. "D-d-daddy? What's going on?" I sniffled as tears fell down my face. _

"_G-go find him. Find the one who they call Danny Phantom and he will surely lead you to your Godfather. Your godmother will follow if she can and so will her friend. Give him." He pulled out a piece of paper and with his blood drew on it, giving it to me. _

"_this. Don't open it. You're too young to understand."_

_I nodded and took it. I hugged my father tightly once more before taking off towards Clocky's home. When I got there Clocky was nowhere in sight but I saw that one of the timelines were playing and I didn't think and I just went in._

_When I appeared I was slightly confused but then I saw my surroundings. It was beautiful and it was like an open book. Nothing like the ghost zone. I knew that it was bad news if I was seen so I stayed hidden. I was too young to do invisibility. I walked around acting like a normal human but then I saw someone who looked similar to _him_. Was this Danny Phantom? He was talking to a boy dressed in black. I couldn't see his face though. I scowled and hid behind a tree and listened to what they were saying._

_"Hey do you want to sit with us." The goth girl asked._

_The Goth boy said, "No."_

_The Goth girl. "Why not?"_

_"Cause I don't like you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Too average."_

_"Excuse me?" I heard that it had been a boy with a red beret who had said that._

_"You heard me now leave me alone." He said while getting up to go to lie down in the shade of a tree. He looked very tired. I heard the others start to talk._

_"That was really rude." _

_"Didn't his family teach him any manners?"_

_"I don't think he meant it."_

_"What part of 'leave me alone' don't you get?"_

_"All of it. He doesn't mean it. I know that he wanted to say yes. Call it whatever you want but I know."_

_I girl with reddish hair and blue eyes said. I heard another voice say."Look what do we have here. The Goth baby taking a nap?"_

_The boy had blond hair and he looked like he was incredibly stupid. _

_He turned around so he wouldn't have to listen to him but the blond hair boy kept pushing until he had said something that made the Goth boy snap._

_"I bet his parents hated him and kicked him out. You know what they say. The apple doesn't fall far from the bush! Or was it the tree..."_

_He jumped up and kicked him in the face by jumping into the air and twisting his body and kicking his leg out when it was near his face. He then grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket and thrwe the blind boy very hard. So hard that it shook the tree that the blond boy hit. He then picked him up and held him to his face and said something I couldn't hear with a menacing face that looked like something only a ghost can pull off. _

_He dropped him making him fall on his butt. _

_That must have been him! I screamed in my mind._

_I then continued to follow him. He looked so…. Evil. I never thought my godfather could be evil and that he was like other ghosts who held a lot of bad energy. He always had a happy aura when he came to see me. Not a bit of bad energy. _

_I continued to follow him until he finally realized that someone was there. He looked at me and realized who I was and whispered my name. That was all I needed to know that he was my Godfather._

I pulled out of the memory and shook my head. I smiled sadly at her. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I'm not as kind as you always see me to be." I told her.

"I am not scared of you. I can't be scared of you D-, "I then heard someone knock on the door.

I got up cautiously and motioned Boxlunch to stay there. I phased down into the living room and walked to the door. I opened it slightly. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Daniel it's me and my friends." I opened it more to find that it was Danny, Sam, and Tucker. My eyes narrowed.

"How did you find me?" I asked them. Ghost powers what else. But they wouldn't tell me that.

"Looked you up in the record book." Tucker said and I immediately knew it was a lie. I decided to let him know that I knew it was a lie.

"Liar, but I'll take that." I told them surprising them.

"How do you know we were lying?" Sam asked. I sighed.

"The address in my record is not real. That's why. Now, why are you here?" I asked them.

"We….need your help."

* * *

><p>"So… here is my house." I heard Danny say but I didn't actually absorb what he said. I was too busy looking at a place I never thought I would see again.<p>

_Hold yourself together Danny._

I'm trying. I haven't been here in 4 years.

_Yes but where is that cruel man that you really are. This is nothing for you._

I swallowed slightly. Not loud enough to be realized. I had left Boxlunch saying that I would be back as soon as I could. She barely let me go. I made her go to sleep for a while to ease her mind.

"This is….. interesting." I said. Every single damn thing was the same.

When we went inside we were greeted by my—Danny's father.

"Hey ya Danny-boy. Who is this Goth guy you brought home?" His father said smiling broadly like usual.

Shut up Daniel. It isn't like usual. I left. Nothing is _usual._

"This is Daniel….. Phantom." He said saying my last name hesitantly.

Truth to be told that was actually my last name in the ghost zone. It is my chosen name.

"Phantom? Are you related to Danny Phantom?" He asked with bewilderment and excitement. I sighed. What a bumbling fool of a father.

I blinked. Did I just _think _that? Vlad _did _rub off on me after all. "No, I am not." I said.

My eye was twitching. Did everyone I meet _have _to assume that? "I might not be related to him but I _know _him." I said as I looked at Danny with a mischievous, almost evil, smirk on my face. He had a 'oh really' look on his face, that is, until I looked at _him. _

"I was told that I was needed?" I said, finally bringing up why I actually came here.

"Ya follow me." It was Danny who said that. He almost ran down to the lab. It was very easy for me to keep up but it was slightly harder for Sam and Tucker.

"Ok. Talk. How did you know?" He said as soon as everyone was in the lab.

"I know because I am observant and I saw you change once." I told him.

"No one will believe you if you tell!" Sam yelled at me. I felt slightly heart broken.

No, this was not my Sam.

"Who said I would tell?" I asked them. They looked surprised.

"You won't tell?" Danny asked hesitantly.

"No. I have my own secret to keep." I said closing one eye and smiling slyly. I then put my finger on my lips.

"What is that ring on your right hand?" I looked bewildered. It had been Mo-Maddie who had said that.

She had begun to come down while we were talking. She didn't hear much. I could tell by looking in her eyes.

"M-mom? What are you doing here?" Danny said slightly embarrassed and also baffled.

I hid my right hand behind my back. "Answer me boy, why do you have a bonding ring on your right hand?"

"What in the world are you talking about Mom?" Danny asked looking confused.

I let Maddie take my hand, exposing my right hand with the ring on my finger. She tried to pull it off. Now I was insulted. I pulled back from her and gave her a heavy glare and I resisted the urge to slap her for her insolence. Did I mention that the bonding rings did not come off until the bonded ones deaths?

Originally the ring of rage was a bonding ring that a very powerful ghost created and gave to his intended. The rings gave power to the one wearing it. That is why most ghosts hid their bonding for fear of their demise. Most bonding rings turn to ashes when the wearer dies however, if it is powerful enough its power will sustain it and it would become a ring of great power that would be passed down to the next generation in the family. Sometimes at least. The Ring of Rage was stolen by Pariah Dark, for he was the one that had killed the woman that had been wearing it. He then used its power to kilothers intended. He forged a crown that held half of the rings power and called it the Crown of Fire.

I glared at the woman who had _dared _to touch my ring. "How do you know of Bonding?" I hissed.

"I know a lot about ghosts. Only ghosts could bond and if they had bonded they would have a child. Now tell me _how do you have a bonding ring?" _She was starting to get irritated.

"Because I am bonded." I told her truthfully.

"But you aren't a ghost." I heard the woman say.

"If you had any type of information on bonding, you would know that it is _very _insulting if you touch one of their rings." I told her still glaring at her.

"Where is your bonded, your child?" She asked, her voice softening.

At that reminder I covered my eyes with my bangs making sure to hide my eyes that were filled with unshed tears. "They're…..back home. She might be coming. I don't know yet. My ghost zone is in quite a lot of trouble right now. My goddaughter—"I was about to keep talking when Sam yelled

"Goddaughter? You have a goddaughter? You have to be kidding me!"

"Are you insulting her?" I said in a very deadly voice. I wouldn't tolerate anyone belittling her.

"No! No of course not. Is there anything we could do to help?" Sam asked with a rushed and nervous voice.

"Help? Why would anyone want to help me? I'm just a nobody."

_Liar…._

Not now.

I sighed. "There is nothing you could do. I have to deal with it myself. I can't bring anyone into it."

I then felt a tug at my core, a powerful tug. One only a intended or their child could make the other intended feel. I looked towards the portal. It was opening.

They looked like they were ready to attack. I put my hand up. Someone then stepped out. I couldn't have been more relieved.

It was…..

* * *

><p><strong>You'll have to find out who came out later :) I'm sorry if I made any mistakes. I probably did but if I find them I will fix them later :) <strong>

**There! I hoped I fixed them all!**

**Here are some questions that I left hanging in the story.**

**What does Boxlunch call him? **

**Who is Daniel's intended? Another word to call him/her is the bonded. **

**Who comes out of the Ghost Zone?**

**By the way, Danny leaves before the CATs. **

**I will answer these questions later in the story though there are some hints in the previous chapters and this chapter to some of the questions.**

**Please review!**


	4. Close My Heart Once More

**Hi people! Thanks for reading this story so far! Some of your questions will be answered and a new question will be given. **

**Dani: Annie. You aren't doing anything bad to me. Are you?**

**Danny: Don't worry. She can't do anything that bad. **

**Annie: Yes I can! I made this story!**

* * *

><p><span>Close my Heart Once Again<span>

Dani's pov: (Dani: Finally!)

I was someplace unknown to me. It looked like the same ghost zone that I had grown up in but it was different. It was more...positive? Is that the word for this. I knew that I wasn't in my home. This was too different.

I want my Daddy. I want to be in his arms. I want him to make me feel safe. He disappeared a while ago and never came back. Clockwork and Boxlunch disappeared too.

My mommy said that I had to go find him. That I was the only one that could find. I held the bundle that I was holding close to my chest protectively. If anyone tried to hurt my brother even before he was actually born I would scratch whoever's eyes out. Clockwork gave him to me and said that he wasn't safe at home. A mean looking man came and he screamed at me to get out. I ran not knowing what to do.

I then somehow ended up here. I looked at him. He was still an egg. A few months old. He would hatch soon, but he needed Daddy's energy to hatch. I still didn't understand why he had to come too. Wasn't it more dangerous going to a new place than to stay with godfather? He was wrapped in a pure white blanket.

The godparent or godparents are able to find out the gender halfway into the eggs creation. At least that is what Daddy told me.

He was glowing bright green, which meant he was aware of everything that was happening. I could feel that he was scared. I then tried to do something that Daddy used to do with me. I _pushed _positive energy into him. He calmed down a little but he was still very upset.

Ghost kids have a longer memory than...humans? That's what those other creatures are called right? Daddy says that humans have a shorter "intention-span" then ghosts. Whatever that means.

I had been going forward without any conscious thought and I then saw a swirling green portal. Mommy told me about those. They were natural portals? No this one looked like it didn't disappear after a while. I then remembered what my mommy told me before I flew away.

_Find the portal that swirls inside a metal looking border. _

Mommy must have been talking about this. It didn't look natural. It looked...made? Nothing that a ghost would make though. It was...slightly scary. It looked like it could eat me whole.

The egg started to glow more brightly, upset because of my emotions. I tried to send a wave of calming energy to him which didn't work at all this time. I had no choice, I had to go in.

I hadn't gained my powers yet but I am almost 5 so they should be coming in soon.

I stepped inside and saw a bunch of people who looked nothing like ghosts, but then I saw someone who looked like...

"DADDY!"

Daniel's pov

"Daddy!" I heard as a blob of black and white tackled me.

**(Annie: Kindred Spirit and D-stabilized never happened so there is no clone Dani)**

I hugged her tightly before I noticed something in her hands. It was a blanket wrapped around an egg. My egg. He was glowing brightly and he felt upset. I looked down at Dani.

"I got scared and he felt my emotions. I tried to calm him down by doing what you would do with me but it didn't work." She said slightly upset with herself.

I looked down at him. Clockwork was supposed to be taking care of him. But then after what probably happened, he must have had his reasons to want him to be with me.

My daughter looked a lot like a girl version of me. She had a similar jumpsuit to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dani: Why the hell are you explaining what I look like? I look like I always do!<strong>

**Danny: Not quite**

**Daniel: How much longer must I stay frozen like this?**

**Annie: Back up!)**

* * *

><p>One of the things she had gotten from her mother was her eyes that were glowing an unearthly green color that filled all parts of her eyes. They looked <em>exactly <em>like her mothers. She got her personality mostly from her mother and maybe some of my cluelessness. She had no idea that I was half human or that she had some type of human blood in her. When I went to the ghost zone everyone assumed I had died completely. I almost forgot that I was part human after awhile.

Dani hadn't formed a human body so I can only assume that she had so very little human blood in her that it didn't show.

"Dani?" I heard one of them ask and my eyes widened. How did they know her?

"Do you know them?" I asked her. She shook her head and looked at them slightly confused.

"No I've never seen them before but they look like mommy, you, and uncy tech." I laughed slightly.

That had been the nickname she gave Tucker cause when she was about four she realized what a PDA was and she thought that the name fit him perfectly which it did.

"Excuse me, Uncy Tech?" Tucker asked.

"Dani? How can you not remember me! Remember? Third cousin once removed!" Danny asked giving her a pissed look and even daring to take a step towards her. I growled and steped in front of her and made sure that my eyes flashed red. "No one touches her. You hear me." I said getting in front of him and glaring.

I could tell that he was very surprised and scared. It just further reminded me that I wasn't the innocent boy I had been 10 years ago. I then willed myself to calm down and I then went over to my two little children.

Did I mention that a ghost child's mind developed 2 times faster than a humans? Well they do so basically if a ghost is only 4 then they have the mental age of an 8 year old. That's why most kids start going out at a time that is _way _below the time when human teenagers start to date. I would never allow that. I would kill anyone who even thought of _touching _her.

I didn't pay much attention to them anymore. All I did was look at my egg. I hesitated when Dani offered him to me. I was very hesitant because I wasn't supposed to touch the egg until he had hatched. I've had the ghost zone's customs ground into me by Clockwork and I was very old fashioned just like him. At a point I even lived with him. That was until I found a Lair of my own.

My Lair was seemingly empty except for the star like lights that flew around. Since I had always dreamt of being an astronaut my Lair became a personification of that dream. All of the stars led to different places. Other rooms, beautiful sites, or even beautiful places such as certain parts of Egypt or Italy. There is one star that leads you to a cave that I created. It holds every weapon I had ever acquired. There was a medallion that Princess Dorthea had given me. It gives me the power to transform into a black and white dragon. There was also a staff that gave me the power to pause time, courteously of Clockwork, and my most important one was...something that should never be used. It was surrounded by light blue ice crystals.

I carefully took the egg from her. I knew _exactly _what I was doing. I am a godfather I am not? I then felt the bundle pulse and my eyes widen. How long has it been since he was created? A few months? That means he should be due soon. I put my hand on top of him and _pushed _my positive energy into him. His glow dulled slightly signifying that he was calming down. I then felt something deep within my core. He was happy. I could almost hear him laughing. I smiled. I put my forehead against the shell and felt him pulse with content. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

I remembered when Dani was a baby. She was the cutest thing with the dresses that my beautiful bonded wife made her. Her and her black hairs. When she was younger her hair was black just like my wife. I would play peak-a-boo with her and spin her around. My wife would always tell me that I smothered her too much. I would reply that it wasn't true and go back to playing with her. When she was 3 she had enough sense to tell me what I was doing wasn't cute anymore. If anyone that I knew in my timeline saw me like that, they would freak out and tell me that I had lost my head.

Before that, I was stone cold. I still am around other people. The sad thing is, my happy face is the mask. I hide the scary and evil me from her. The real me. Making sure she never saw it and I hope she never will. I'm ashamed to say that I don't really care for people anymore.

I then looked down at Dani and smiled at her.

"Is i-i-it yours?" I heard a voice say behind me and turned around to find that it had been Maddie. I simply nodded.

I pushed a little more positive energy willing, just as I had done with Dani, to wake up. He wasn't ready. I could tell that simply by seeing how his glow slightly dulled. I looked at them and I realized that they didn't need to know this. No one needed to know this. It was just me and Dani's little secret.

I handed Dani's little brother back to her as I duplicated my form. They looked at me surprised at first and that's when I caught each and every one of their eyes. They were not surprisingly easy to manipulate considering that I had to manipulate much more difficult opponents. As they fell, my duplicates caught them all and put them in their separate beds. I then told Dani to stay here and wait. I picked up Sam and Tucker and flew them to their houses. As I looked at each one of their rooms and realized that they too were exactly the same. Just like everything else.

I don't know why it bothered me so much that everything was exactly the same. Maybe it was because now the monument that had been held for the death of my family and friends were gone or it might be something else. Maybe it was because this was how it all began. Innocent, fun and games. I growled to myself.

I flew back to the lab where I had left Dani and my egg. I sent two more duplicates to find Jack and Jazz and to erase their memories too. It took a while to find them but it didn't take a lot of energy to do so. I had a supply of _a lot _of energy. With that I took him back in my arms and grabbed hold of Dani's hand and we flew away.

I watched Dani look around in wonder. I wasn't very surprised. She had never been to the human world. For her it was just a place of fantasies. She let go of my hand and plummeted to the ground. I instantly went down and under her. I caught her just in time. She was almost crying. "W-why d-did I f-fall?" She asked.

I looked at her and sighed. We could fly in the ghost zone but not in the human world if our powers hadn't come in. "Everything in our home naturally floats. All of this time you have never actually been flying Dani. Just floating in the atmosphere." I told her.

The egg sensing our distress started to glow very brightly. For all eggs, this was their only defense. Both me and Dani blinded by the light, started to fall. I pushed as much positive energy in him so he would think that everything was ok but it did another thing. He started to glow even more brightly until the egg disappeared and in its place. A baby. A baby with black hair on top of his head and blue eyes. He looked just like _I _did when I was a baby. He would probably change as he grew but for now he looked just like this. He wasn't upset because we were in distress. He was upset because he _wanted out. _When I had given him a little energy he had mistaken it for a comforting presence.

We continued our plummet downwards until-

I saw a vine come up, and then another, and then another. I looked up to find Dani panting. She had used a power! She had her mother's powers. Some vines were holding her arms and legs, protecting her. Her hands were stretched in an outward motion. Her eyes glowing brightly and she continued to pant and then asked "Are...you ok...Daddy?"

I nodded and then realized that vines were also holding my own arms and legs. My new son was cooing in my arms and I laughed and looked at Dani who in turn laughed. I then felt the vines disappear and looked at Dani waiting for her own vines to retreat. I was surprised when they didn't. "Dani?" I asked.

Usually when ghost children gained their first powers they were intangibility or flight. Nothing as powerful as this. Could it be that she couldn't fly?

I looked at her worried as she hesitantly motioned for the vines to leave her legs and arms until she was standing on a single thin vine. She looked at me with scared eyes. I then realized why she was scared. She was scared that she would fall. "If you fall I will catch you. I promise." I told her.

She then hesitantly tried to lift up and off the vine. She had been floating the entire time when she had been in the ghost zone. She had never flown before. Only floated. "Take it easy Dani. Don't think. It's natural to fly. Remember. It's natural." I told her as she closed her eyes.

I then saw her feet float off of the vine which in turn, upon the missing presence of the one who had called it, slinked down back into the ground. I smiled as she flew around a little and upon realizing that she could fly by herself, started to fly around in circles around me. I just laughed as the baby in my arms recognizing my happiness went to sleep after giving my hair a _good _tug.

I then motioned for Dani to follow me. She was so happy that she kept doing somersaults in the air all the way back to the house.

When we got back Boxlunch tackled me asking what had taken so long. That was until she saw Dani behind me. She was radiating from the deliverance of her first power. Boxlunch started to question Dani and she started to talk about how she saved me and her new baby brother. Wait a second. How am I supposed to feed him? I thought as the baby in my arms started to grumble in a way that showed that he was annoyed and hungry. Perhaps I could buy human baby food... Perhaps he would eat that. He is ,after all, at least part human.

"Could you kids come here for a second?" I called making sure not to startle the baby in my arms. I would not name him until she came here.

"Yes Dan?" I heard Boxlunch say the say moment Dani said "Yes Daddy?"

"I need you two to look after him while I go get some food for him. Okay?" I told them as they nodded their heads slightly confused.

That was understandable considering when they were younger their mothers always fed them. Ghost children can eat human food. They just choose not to and it is also very rare to come across them in the ghost zone considering that in my timeline most ghosts stay in the ghost zone thanks to me.

Being the prince has some perks. That's right prince! What did ya think? King? Ha! I'm too young to take the throne, plus a _few _ghosts wouldn't be happy about it. During the accident I was injected the ectoplasm of every ghost in the ghost zone. Including the ghost king's ectoplasm. I had every power, every obsession, of every ghost.

When I went to the store I found that it was nearly deserted. Well it was about...11 pm right now so that's understandable. I went inside and got a baby bottle, baby food, and a special type of milk. When I went up to the counter the lady there looked at me and back at the products with a very confused face.

"For your...sibling?" The women asked. I decided to tell the truth.

"No. For my son." With that I left the cashier women with her mouth gaping open and her eyes wide.

I chuckled as I walked home. I then heard someone behind me. "Give me all of your money and I'll let you go free." I man said behind me holding a knife to my throat. Oh how he picked the wrong person to steal from.

"Now why would I do that." I said, my smile becoming more menacing with every passing second. I could feel the wind tense up around us. It had every right to.

"Ummmm... What?" The man sounded confused. He hadn't expected me to say anything like that.

It was so dark that the man couldn't see my face ,but as I turned around he stepped away from me. My eyes were widened in a crazy and murderous stare and they flashed a bloody red hue as it seemed to glow in contrast to the darkness around me. My mouth twisted into a wide and malicious grin that showed my perfect white teeth. My canines were extended slightly. I got that from Wulf.

"W-w-what the hell are you?" He asked with a frightened gaze. He had dirty blond hair and big blue eyes. I could now see that he was not a man... but a boy around 15 or 16 making a huge mistake. Well this mistake was going to cost him his life.

I whispered three words while the wind swirled around me

"Your worst nightmare."

With that he took off running. I laughed at the thought of a human outrunning _me. _With lightening speed I decided to toy with him. He ran and then I would appear in front of him and say "try again!"

He would run while my laugh echoed through the areas he tried to escape to.

"There is nowhere to run to boy!" I scream, but only loud enough for his ears to hear. All with the same malicious smile imprinted on my face with murderous eyes to go with it.

"What do you want from me! Leave me alone!" He screamed at me and I simply laughed again, this time resonating along the walls of an alley way that he had gone down.

"You know what I want..." I said now appearing in front of him once again, looking into his eyes seeing the good life that had been in front of him and how happy it would have been if not for me.

However, I did not care and I uttered these last words only loud enough for him to hear.

"...your death."

And if anyone had been walking out late that night they would have heard his bloodcurdling screams and my laugh as I ripped his limbs off.

One by one.

This reminded me that there was no way that I could ever be forgiven. For all those I had killed and would kill for I was far past redemption.

With that my heart is closed once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How is it? You didn't think that all of a sudden Daniel would turn all <strong>_**nice **_**did you?**

**Answers:**

**Daniel's other name is the Prince! Didn't anyone ever wonder where all of that ectoplasm that he had been infused with came from? **

**Dani: That means I'm a princess!**

**Annie: Does this mean you'll stop trying to kill me? **

**Dani: Nope.**

**Annie: Then you're not a princess!**

**Since Dan never existed cause after the CAT's he became withdrawn Boxlunch calls him Dan!**

**Questions:**

**What has happened to Daniel that it caused him to become monster like?**

**Danny: Thanks for reading!**

**Annie: Please review!**


	5. Having Friend's is Useless?

**Thank you for everyone who reads this story and I thank the people who review even more!**

**Having Friends is Useless?**

* * *

><p>When I woke up I remembered what had happened the other night. The man's screams and my laughter. Why had I done it?<p>

_Sorry. I didn't mean to go that far._

You don't have be sorry for what we are. It's who we killed that I am sorry for.

_The boy had a good future ahead of him... Why had he picked us to steal from? Couldn't he have picked a peppy girl like that Paulina girl. Remember her?_

Oh how can I forget? She was Phantom's number 1 fan!

_Hehe. Course she was and it annoyed me to death._

You didn't exist.

_In some parts of your mind back then, I did exist. I was just dormant._

I need to get up. I have school today. I looked at my hands. I was a monster. I didn't deserve to live. The boy would've lived and had a perfect life.

_Not completely and you know it._

Yes, I did. If he had lived, he himself would have had a happy life but not others around him. He would have made their lives a living hell. I may be a murderer but I have my reasons for killing certain people such as the boy I had killed the other night, but that doesn't justify my actions.

When I had come home that night, I had quickly went upstairs and into the bathroom before Dani and Boxlunch could see me.

_Flashback:_

_I quickly flew down the road. I was filled with adrenaline. I felt like doing 50 laps around the whole town. I only felt this great after I did something as terrible as this. I phased through the door and quickly flew into the bathroom. _

_I looked at my hands, covered with that boys blood, and started to shake, all of the murderous and gleeful feeling disappearing. I then looked down at my shirt and found it forever marked with blood. Good thing it had been a shirt I had taken from this time, not the other. The spots almost seemed to shape an eye. I didn't really care anymore. All I cared about was getting the blood off and completely forgotten._

_I scrubbed at my arms with rough and hard strokes. When the blood was off I looked at my red arms. I then looked at the marks that would be forever be stained in my skin. Sharp stripes caressed my arm reminding me of how dark my past had been. I gently ran my fingers along all of the scars and then stopped. I looked at one of them, the longest one, and saw that it had been the one that had created a huge turning point in my life. It was a jagged scar that ran up my arm. It had nearly caused my demise. That was actually what I had been hoping for it to do. Vlad had come in and somehow gotten me to the hospital just in time. There, they discovered my other scars. Vlad then took the privilege on himself to look at the books I had been reading and saw what they were all about. Death, betrayal, forgotten love, one-sided love, and so much more._

_When he came to me, he told me that I would be entered into a mental ward. I refused to comply with any of the therapists. I didn't talk for five years. Nothing. Perhaps a scream here and there but besides that, that was it. _

_I cringed and curled up into a ball and sobbed quietly, no tears fell though. They hadn't fallen in so long. I then got up and composed myself. Something I had learned to do from living with Vlad for a while. _

_I then phased out of the bathroom and made sure that there was absolutely no negative energy leaking. I walked down the hall, opened the door and, found my daughter and goddaughter, on their toes, looking down into the crib at my newly born child. _

_"You are so cute!"_

_"You have a very nice aura."_

_"You are going to be very strong when you grow up!"_

_The baby glowed and laughed with every comment. I smiled and walked in. They finally noticed my presence when I put my hands on their shoulders. They looked back at me and tackled me where I stood and started firing questions at me. Questions dealing with where I had been and so on. The baby started to whine at the loss of attention. I looked and saw that the bag with everything in it was at the side of the room. There wasn't one drop of blood on it, thank god, and there was no scent of blood either._

_Those who were like me. Terrible monsters. Knew how to smell even a drop of blood from a mile away. Perhaps even farther. I can even distinguish the person's blood from others. I can tell the difference from a person's blood type and who the person is with simply the scent. It used to terrify me. This power of mine. I would cross my arms in front of my chest and rest my head in between my knees and cry. Trying to will this power away. It never worked and at times I was able to use this power to protect the ones I love, but, it didn't matter how much good I did, for with every good act I did two horrific acts. It still scared me, I didn't let anyone know I had this power, for if they knew, they would all turn their backs on me. The very blood that attracted me. _

_I looked at my son and rested my hand on this chest and pushed a small amount of positive energy into him to calm him down. Dani had run to the kitchen and got a small teaspoon. I took it from her and started to feed the child. His hair was becoming lighter. I had no idea what this little ones power would be. I usually had some type of sense in knowing how powerful these children were going to be but, I truly had no idea with this one. This boy had some type of shield. I'm had assumed his mother put it on him. When I was done he went right to sleep. I looked at the two children, who were both asleep on the chair, and realized that it was half past eleven. I stretched slightly and went over to pick up Dani and Boxlunch. I then put them in the same bed next to my little son's room and kissed both of their foreheads. I blinked away the tears when I thought about what I would do if I were to ever lose any of them. I then went back to my room and lay wide awake for a few minutes before letting my eyes drift close._

_End of Flashback_

Now I had gotten up to a seriously bright morning. Never have been a morning person. Even when I had been completely human. I got up sluggishly and looked through the closet, which was not mine, and found a closet filled with bright clothes. I looked at it blankly before slamming the closet door close. I then started to drag myself out of the room and look for something I could use to _make _a Goth look.

After an hour(I woke up two hours early. I could never tell the time in the ghost zone), I finally got an outfit together. I found myself wearing a sleeved shirt, which I shredded, that was like the one that I had worn the other day except it said 'Challenge Authority' on it in big, painted, and red letters. I wore my fishnet sleeves with no bands. That meant that it was showing my scars. Who the hell would pay attention? Plus they were seriously old. They only reason that they weren't completely healed yet was because I had used an anti-ghost knife to do so.

I sighed and also put on black fingerless, leather gloves and then slipped on black leather biker pants that was almost completely covered with chains. I then added my own thing and put my P logo on my left leg . Not on the front but on the side where it was obvious. It stood for Phantom and it was in the same fashion as my old DP logo. Stupid right? Wrong. The reason I put on a P logo was to warn ghosts of who I was. Even though in this timeline, I probably wasn't exactly known as Phantom, but, it was enough to warn them to back off. I sighed as I put on my other earring that I had brought, which of course was a P, and then applied my eye liner. I learned how to put it on from Sam. Who knew having a Goth friend could pay off? I sighed again and saw my hair shifting to a different color. It was now completely silver, that was except for a few thin black streaks running through random parts of my hair, making it look like shooting stars.

I was still very fond of space. When I was in the ghost zone for the first couple of years, every time I fell asleep I would dream of the human sky. I still did, that was up until I came back here.

I took a backpack that was completely black and went over to all of the children's rooms and kissed their foreheads and then left a note next to Dani's and Boxlunch's bed. Dani was old enough to read, that is somewhat. I made the note simple.

I then turned into one of my ghost forms. I found that I had turned into a male version of Desiree. I wore Indian type pants that were white and a vest that was completely black. It completely showed off my chest. I was wearing gold, thick bands on my wrists. I had a gold small hoop earring and I still had on black eyeliner. My eyes glowed green with every form. I looked up and saw that on top of my head was a small cap that was black in contrast to my completely white hair. I felt my tail twitch with excitement. Like Desiree, I rarely let my legs form in this form.

**(Author's note: Don't criticize me for copying some parts of Aladdin! I couldn't think of anything else!)**

I felt myself zoom off. I felt like the sky was beckoning to me as I flew. I let a small smile grace my lips. When I was almost at the school I was almost shot out of the sky by a ectobeam. I turned to see who the hell had the audacity to actually _shoot _at me. I turned around to glare at whoever or whatever had shot at me and saw that it had been Danny Phantom. He was turning into one of those mindless hunters. I narrowed my eyes further and my eyes flashed a deadly yellow. I looked down to see that Sam and Tucker were there too. I spun myself around and looked at him and then his logo. I decided to tease him. "Oh my god! It's Danny Phantom! Oh my god what am I to do!" I yelled pulling off an obviously fake look of fear on my face and holding the sides of my head with my hands.

His eye twitched and he threw another ectoplasmic energy beam." It's time to bottle this Genie up!"

I just smirked and absorbed the energy from the beam. Was I actually this bad with witty banters? I then proceeded to mock him and started to copy everything he said, it only made him angrier. I laughed so hard that I accidently got hit. Even then I continued to laugh. I could tell that they were looking at me like I was crazy. His energy beams didn't hurt! They tickled!

"I'm starting to think that you've become just like all of those mindless hunters who hunt ghosts for fun."He looked at me, bewildered and then angry. "That is not true."

I went up to him and looked at him hard in the face. "Is what you say _really _true. You attacked me out of nowhere and I wasn't even doing anything." I said throwing my hands up in the air causing him to float backwards a little.

I looked over to see that Tucker was taking pictures of me. Probably to put in Danny's files of ghosts. I didn't think so. I summoned up some of Skulltech's powers and shot at the PDA, effectively deleting the photos that he had been taking. Tucker looked at it bewildered. "You deleted all of the photos!"

I chuckled. "Now, now. I cannot have you adding me to your ghost files. And you, halfa, I believe you are late." At that very moment the bell rang and Danny and the others looked back at the school and then back at me.

I smiled a very wide, non malicious, yet teasing smile. The smile itself seemed to say either 'deal with it' or 'you can't touch me'.

**(Author's note: Like that time in "Reign Storm" when Danny showed Valerie's dad that the red huntress was his daughter. The only difference with the smile was that he is showing his teeth here) **

I waved and sank into the floor. I saw them look around frantically, trying to find me. Then I saw Danny change back and head into the school with his friends following him. I did the same and then followed them inside.

Danny pov

"Is what that guy said really true? Am I really becoming like all of those guys who hunt me." I said.

I was freaking out after that guy phased through the ground. It had then hit me. He had been right. He had been doing nothing but flying around. Wait, why did I care about one guy's opinion?

"That isn't true! You are nothing like them!" I heard Sam say.

We were all in Mr. Lancer's class and I was really gloomy. "Is the little baby sad, does he miss his mommy." I looked up from my desk to see that it had been Dash.

Ever since that new kid had come and messed with his reputation he has been taking it out on other outcasts like me and everyone else to get it back. I just sat there and took it. " Hey Fentina, are you listening to me? Maybe this will help you pay attention." He said and brought his fist up.

I closed my eyes and waited for the hit but it never came. When I opened my eyes I saw that it had been the new Goth kid that stood at the side while holding Dash's fist. Dash tried to get his fist free from...Phantom's grasp but he didn't even budge. "You know it isn't nice to pick on people smaller than you." Phantom said in a menacing voice, like he actually cared that Dash was trying to beat me up, and tightened his hand around Dash's fist until he cried out in pain.

Phantom's eyes looked threatening and they seemed to be tinted green. "I always hated when people picked on the weak," he muttered and then let go causing Dash to fall back on one of the desks.

He then looked at me and mouthed 'You owe me'. After that he went to his seat and sat down. He then got out the book that was the same one he had been reading for the whole week. What was so special about it? For some reason, this guy reminded me of someone I knew... but I couldn't place who.

* * *

><p><strong>Dani: Try yourself.<strong>

**Annie: You don't belong here anymore! Sam!**

**Evil Sam: Flesh walker, your body is needed for work.**

**Dani: AHHHHH!**

**Danny: Can't you just kick her out?**

**Annie: No can do. Plus, how in the world can Daniel remind Danny of himself when they are **_**completely **_**different!**

**Danny: How should I know!**

**Annie: I wasn't asking you! I was asking the reader!**

* * *

><p>I looked at what he wore and looked back at what Sam was wearing. "Did he take lessons from you?"<p>

She looked at me with a WTF look. I then gestured to what Phantom was wearing and she just shook her head. At the time his eyes were close so I assumed that he had no idea we were talking about him. Well, that was before he opened his eyes and looked right at me. I flinched away. I had never noticed how creepy his eyes were until now. That or they just got creepier.

"Danny? Danny?" I heard and looked to see it had been Tucker who had been saying my name.

I scratched the back of my head shyly. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

Tucker sighed and said "I think we should talk about that new ghost at lunch. It must have been really powerful. Plus I have a feeling that he isn't just a genie ghost."

I couldn't concentrate on a thing Tucker said. Even during class I couldn't concentrate. I was too uncomfortable with the stare that was on my back. I dared a glance back and saw that it was Phantom's unblinking eyes looking at me. I quickly looked back. I nervously looked at Sam who saw this and glared at Phantom who paid no attention to her and continued to fix his heated stare on me. I was almost shivering. This continued for the rest of the period. When the bell rang, I ran out of there and leaned against the lockers. I felt like I could finally breath. I think it would have been better if Dash had hit me. That back there was just plain torture. All my thoughts of him caring about me disappeared.

"Dude, are you ok?" I heard Tucker say as he patted my back.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" I said looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Dude, that guy's staring can't have been that bad."

I was looking at him now with a crazy stare that told him everything. He laughed slightly. "You don't have to worry. Sam is taking care of it."

Daniel's pov

Great. Now there was a pissed Goth girl in front of me. She was glaring and growling at me. My Sam was a _lot _scarier so I didn't pay attention. I just got up and was about to walk out before she stuck her hand in front of me, blocking my escape. I sighed "What do you want?" I asked her.

"Why the hell were you creeping my friend out?" She growled.

I shrugged and then thought about it. If I were to tell her the real reason then they would never stop hounding me. I decided that I had no other choice. "Just to make a point." I told her.

"What point! That you can freak everyone here out?" She asked, still as furious as ever.

"No matter what I do for others I will let _no one _in. Having friends are useless. I was making sure he wasn't confusing me for someone that could be considered friend material," I said as I got in her face and narrowed my eyes. I was very sensitive about things like she had just brought up.

Her eyes widened as she took in the information. I got up and swung my backpack over my shoulder and walked around her and out of the door. I looked and saw her friends waiting for her. Danny looked like he was on the edge when I saw him. I didn't realize that I had sent _that _much negative energy coming his way. I then decided to give him some positive energy which made him calm down. I then turned my back to them and walked to my next class.

Danny's Pov

That guy is completely weird. No, I don't think that is the name for him. Possibly strange? I couldn't read him. A while ago I was scared of the guy, but now... I felt better. I couldn't describe it. It was like someone had taken away some of my fear. I didn't even know if that was possible. When Sam came out I looked at her questionably. She looked like she was thinking. "We will talk about this at lunch." She said and headed to her next class, leaving both me ad Tucker confused.

With that I sighed and waved to Tucker and went to my next class with Sam. The next class was...strange. The teacher was...happy. She didn't look like she was faking it either. It made no sense. I could have sworn that she looked like the most depressed person in the world last week. She was practically dancing with every step she took and she also spoke in a peppy voice.

I looked over to see that Phantom was looking at her with an expression that I never saw on him. He was happy. If I had been some human I probably wouldn't be able see the small smile that was on his face. He hadn't been like that last period. I then looked to see him staring at the teacher. It looked like he was admiring a piece of work that he had just finished. He looked almost...proud. I'm starting to think that there was more to this guy then I had thought.

That settles it. I was going to get on this guys good side and be his friend even if I had to go to hell and back. This guy had just appeared out of nowhere! I even had Tucker hack into the school's records and we found no past records for boy named 'Daniel Phantom'. It was frustrating. I then saw him turn his eyes to me but it wasn't like before. He looked genuinely curious. Then he smirked and his eyes looked like they said 'bring it on'. I smiled. I was starting to like this guy.

Daniel's pov

This guy thought he could get on my good side? He thought he could make me crack? The only ones who could crack my exterior were my child, Sam, and Tucker. Sam and Tucker were the main reasons that I even had a shell around me. I had to protect myself somehow. This boy. This boy, who I used to be, reminded me of what I missed when I became who I was. I looked back at my desk and let my face curve into a smirk. This boy thought he could become my friend? He thought that he could make me melt? Well we shall see. My eyes lit up. I always enjoyed a challenge.

Bring it on child. We shall see who the victor is.

But I should warn you, my morals are set in stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Annie: Oh my god! It has been so long! I'm sorry! It took a while to update but that is because I have been busy with late Christmas shopping and putting up decorations.<strong>

**Danny: Ummmm. I don't have anything to say.**

**Evil Sam: Well I do! Have a great Christmas and Hanukkah for those who celebrate it! And don't forget to have a Happy New Year!**

**Annie: Ummmm Sam? I'm probably going to post something before the month ends so... Maybe you shouldn't say that right now...**

**Evil Sam: I don't care! I will say this in every story that you update until the new year!**

**Danny: Wow. She's just like the regular Sam when it comes to the holidays. That except she isn't as crazy. **

**Annie: I know. Sam? What did you do with Dani? **

**Evil Sam: I had her put up Christmas decorations of course!**

**(Puts a Christmas hat on both her and Dani's head)**

**Danny: Wow. I take that back. She **_**is **_**crazier than the regular Sam!**

**Annie: Hehe, oh well. How did we get off tracked from the story? Oh well some questions.**

**Will Danny and his friends be able to crack Daniel's outer exterior?**

**Will they find out Daniel's secret?**

**In the flashback... why would Daniel scream?**

**Was he being hurt?**

**There is also another question that was in the story as well and it isn't who you think it is**

**Who does Daniel remind Danny of?**

**Or more importantly...**

**WILL SAM GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!**

**Hehe, Sorry about the last part, but seriously, Sam stole my hat T_T.**

**Evil Sam: I need it for decorations.**

**Annie: Oh well, I will get it back from her AFTER the holidays are over. I am sorry for so many questions. Some you won't be able to answer for a while. Sorry the pov's are so short... I think that the bonded is too obvious so I don't put that as a question anymore. :)**

**Have a Merry Christmas! **

**Dani: Hopefully your Christmas is better than mine... **

**Evil Sam: Back to work!**

**Dani: Ahhhh! I thought you liked me! **

**Annie: It isn't my fault that Sam is obsessed with the holiday season. **

**Plz Plz Plzzzzzzzz Review! :)**


	6. Tutor! You are joking right?

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!**

* * *

><p>Ch.6 - Tutor? You are joking right?<p>

I was literally falling asleep this stupid class. I couldn't wait for lunch. Then the fun would begin. After that period where Danny had declared war on me he had been trying to talk to me. I did take after Jazz apparently. He won't freaking leave me alone! I was in my math class when I felt my ghost sense go off. Oh great. I got up and raised my hand. "May I go to the bathroom?"

The teacher just pointed to the door and I ran out. I then skidded to a stop in the hall way and realized what I was doing. Why was I going to fight that ghost? Apparently Danny was still somewhere in me. I sighed and ran my hand down my face. That's when I saw Danny run out of the classroom behind me. He stopped and blinked looking at me. He was in is fighting position. He must have sensed the ghost a while after me. "What are you doing here?" He asked looking surprised.

"I was..uhh... going to the bathroom." I said nervously. He obviously didn't look convinced.

"Why are you out here?" I asked drawing the attention away from me.

He immediately started to fidget. "I ummmm am going to the bathroom too." He said and ran past me going into the bathroom. The idiot.

I decided that I would go outside and walk around. It was a sunny day. It sickened me how the world can be so cruel to show such illusions. The light where it was completely dark. I raised my head with an impassive face and closed my eyes as I felt the sun warm it. I could feel it, yet I couldn't. I was still so very cold inside. I slowly opened my eyes. I felt so much pain, yet I never showed any. It hurt so much, so much that I could barely bear it. I was lucky to even be remotely sane after everything I have been through.

I then heard a sob and opened my eyes completely. I looked towards the bush and I listened again. It sounded like a child crying. I made a path through the bushes and I finally found the source of the crying. It was in a clearing, beautiful in almost every way. There was a stream and a small waterfall. The thing that ruined the peace was the little girl, about 7 or 8, hanging by a branch with a noose around her neck. Her head hung loosely and her light blonde hair, which hung in two ponytails, blew in the wind. Her light tan skin glistened and her eyes glittered with tears. She was wearing a yellow sun dress and yellow shoes fit for a doll. The light red hat that had probably once adorned her head was on the ground next to her limp body. My eyes widened as I realized what had happened. I then saw the very same girl leaning against the tree, crying and moaning. "Why? I-I t-thought that t-the pain w-would end? It s-still hu-urts."

She brought her knees to her chest and started to create a ghostly wail. A much softer version of it. It resonated throughout the clearing. To any human it would sound like she was angry but to anyone like me or any other ghost, they would know that she was crying. I felt her pain. I went up to her and leaned over her and brought my hand to cup her cheek. Her head shot up and I looked into the face of a very pale faced girl with a ocean blue eyes that glistened with her tears. "Why? Why hasn't my pain ended?" She asked me.

I stared at her with my blue eyes. Her eyes widened. "You? You're just like me?" My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"I'm not like you but I know your pain. I will be here for you until you are ready to pass on." I told her and put my other hand on her other cheek. She started to cry more and then did something I didn't expect.

She hugged me. She hugged me and grasped my shirt in her tiny hands. "I'm sorry." I looked at her questionably. I didn't understand what she was sorry for.

She looked up at me and I understood. My eyes widened in realization. She was sorry that I felt the same pain she. That whatever pain I felt still lingered within me. My eyes returned to their normal state. I slowly hugged her back and started to sing a song which I had made.

"Go to sleep,

Close your eyes,

Drift into dreams,

The sun will soon rise,

In the middle of the song she had closed her eyes smiling. I felt a pulse come from her body. She had started to glow but, even then I didn't stop singing.

I'll be right here,

'Til you close your eyes,

Listen my dear,

To my lullaby."

She opened her eyes once more and smiled. She then said the words that seemed to make everything worth it.

"Thank you."

I then felt her body pulse silently once more as the glow became impossibly bright. I felt her disintegrate in my hands. I felt my hands touch the golden dust and I looked up as the golden dust made its way up. I saw the image of the girl once more except she was joining another woman, one that had light, long brown hair and soft blue eyes. The woman then whispered something that I barely heard

"May you find your way."

Then both the girl and woman disappeared and the clearing seemed peaceful. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were clutching something. A locket. It was the size of my palm and it was beautiful. It had gold lining around the edges and solid red color on the base. When I pressed the button on the side, the locket opened to reveal that it was empty however it played a beautiful tone. I clutched the locket close to my chest and smiled. A real smile. I looked up at the sky and thought for the first time in years. Maybe there was hope after all.

-  
>Danny's pov:<p>

Where is the freaking ghost? If it's not here then where is it. After about 5 minutes of searching I turned back to my human half and went back to my classroom. I then noticed that Daniel wasn't back yet. I brushed it off. He was probably still in the bathroom or doing something to piss some teachers off. That guy had been giving me the cold shoulder all day. I don't know what to do. I'm starting to think that it was impossible to befriend the guy. But then again, he wasn't another Cujo. No he was 100 times worse.

When I sat down Sam gave me a questioning look. I took a piece of paper and wrote

_nothing, I couldn't find the ghost._

She took it quickly before the teacher could see it. She sighed put it in her pocket. I looked back at the teacher and tried to understand to the best of how I could of what she was saying. Everything written on the board was like a foreign language to me. I needed to face it. I needed help. Sam had offered to give her notebook but I was still in the dark after reading the notes. I was going to fail without a doubt. I needed a tutor. And a good one. That's when I saw Daniel walk in the room looking...different? More relaxed actually. Oh well. I need to work on my homework. "You know, I could hear you grinding your teeth from all the way up there." I heard Daniel say. He was right in front of me now. When did that happen?

"Haha. You just live to make fun of me don't you?" I asked him just kidding but he just smiled and said,

"What do you think?" He then started to swing some type of necklace around on his finger. He then went to his seat.

I then heard the bell ring and got up to leave. "Mr. Fenton, Mr. Phantom, would you please stay back for a little?" I heard the teacher ask and I sighed. I looked at my friends were giving me a mental 'it's going to be ok' type of message as they walked out of the door.

When we both reached the front she started to talk. "First I would like to talk about you Mr. Fenton. You are a bright child but you don't have the proper guidance to get you there. You're grades are close to failing and I may have to hold you back. On the other hand, you, Mr. Phantom, are an excellent student. You can easily do problems in your mind and I am hoping I could ask a favor of you since I have seen how well you are also doing in all of your other classes. If it isn't too much to ask, I would like you to tutor Mr. Fenton here. I have talked to your other teachers and they thought that it would be a great idea for you to tutor him in other subjects as well."

He looked kind of ticked but , on the other hand, I was surprised and ecstatic. The teacher had just given me a free 'here is your friend' card! "What subjects would I have to tutor him on?" He asked trying, but failing, to hide how pissed off he really was.

"English, math of course, Science, and PE." He looked a little confused at that.

"_Tutor _in PE. How the hell am I supposed to do that? Whack him with a stick?" He asked making me start to freak out. If he were my PE coach he was _a lot _worse than Ms. Tetslaff.(SP?) I saw what he could do. He held a freaking gorilla in his hands! Or something close to a gorilla.

"Sigh... no Mr. Phantom. Just train him and whip him into shape. Not literally."

He didn't sigh on the last part like I thought he would but he turned to me and said, "Don't you think this changes anything between us got it? Plus don't think I am going to go easy on you. Especially on PE."

He then stormed out of the room until he finally got past the door and yelled. "Why me?"

This is just sad. I think he hates me more now than he did before and I don't like being on this guys bad side. He's dangerous. I could feel it in the energy he gives off. Whoa. Where did that some from? Did I hear it from some place?

Unknown pov:

Finally I was here. Now all I had to do was find..."Hello miss?" I heard and turned around and looked at the guy.

"Hey babe. Nice to meet you. My name is Lillian, but everyone calls me Lilly. How would you like me to take you out?" I asked leaning forward seductively.

The boy was handsome. I had to admit it, with his messy, black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a normal light blue tee-shirt which said 'Rebel'. I grabbed the front of his shirt with one hand while he swarmed his eyes around, obviously trying to find some way to escape.

"Good! I'm so glad that you accepted. My, did I frighten you?" I then grabbed his chin in one hand and forced him to look at my eyes.

"Good, because we are going to be spending _a lot _of time together." I said as his eyes went blank.

Daniel's pov:

When I was walking out of the room I felt as if I would explode. I needed someone other than myself around me...I needed someone to help me take care of everything that is boiling over. With all of this tutoring I won't be able to be with the little ones. I looked around and found no one in the hallways. Not even Danny. I had been standing and steaming for a while now. I looked around and smelled something. Blood. Fresh blood. I saw that it was coming from the girls bathroom. Feeling no shame I pushed open the door and let myself in. There was a girl with lilac hair with white streaks going through her hair that blended in with the lilac. Her eyes were also a lilac color but much darker. If I didn't know better I would have thought that the hair was natural. She was wearing a skirt that was just above her knees and it was blue. Her shoulder was exposed on the side and it was light grey. It had long sleeves and the words 'Love is a killer' in big black letters.

The girls eyes widened when she saw me but I wasn't paying attention to that. I was looking at the newly formed scars on her wrist that were still bleeding. "What are you doing in h-"

I didn't let her finish her sentence because I was in front of her and grabbing the hand that held the razor and squeezed her hand causing for her to drop it. She gave a surprised squeak and tried to pull away while I dug into my backpack and pulled out some bandages. I pushed her down onto the ground and kneeled. I then let go of her arm only to grab onto the other one by the elbow forcing her closer to me as I wrapped the gauze onto her arm. She had long stopped struggling by then and was just looking at me with surprise and...was that admiration? When I finished bandaging her arm I got up and put the remaining bandages into my pack and started to get up. That was when she grabbed onto my arm and asked "Why?" I looked at her with pity and hesitantly showed her my own wrists.

"I was like you once..." was all I said before I tried to get up and leave when she grabbed my arm again and looked at me. There was something...different about her eyes...they were to strange to belong to any mortal I have ever known.

"What's your name?" I asked surprising her. She looked down and started to fidget before answering.

"Lillian."

"You are not completely human...are you Lillian..." It wasn't a question but it startled me all the same. I looked at her with bewildered eyes. She smiled slightly, despite everything. "It's ok. I'm not either...at least I don't think. I feel different and my foster family calls me a..." She said trailing off.

Of course! All of that power I had been feeling recently had been coming from her! I then knew what she was. "You're a witch?"

"Mage, there is a difference." She said looking slightly annoyed that I was mixing them up.

"...do you know how to do anything?" I replied, not affected at all.

"...no. No one would teach me..." She whispered.

I thought about this. I could always use a maid. "How about I make a deal with you."

She looked at me confused and slightly cautious. "Deal...what kind of deal?" She asked slightly narrowing her eyes.

"I will teach you in the basics of magic until you can get a master and you will become my maid. I could even loan you a better place to stay considering whatever the people have done to you is not in your best interest." She looked at me like I was a goddamn saint, which everyone in the ghost zone knew that I was far from it.

Her eyes started to tear up and she tackled me to the ground and nearly squeezed the life out of me.

"Ahh!" I yelled as I fell to the ground.

She was looking at me like a child who had been told that she was going to need another toy. In the ghost zone children went through toys like human children would through candy. They're powers are at their most vulnerable, and their strongest, so they would sometimes accidently burn or perhaps destroy their toys the minute they touched it.

"By the way, you never told me your name."

"Daniel- Daniel Phantom."

I put my hand to my head and found that her hands were wrapped around my waist. I sighed and I got up pulling her with me. "Come on. Class started about…10 minutes ago. "

She blinked at me and then her face twisted into one of confusion. "I thought you didn't care?"

"I don't. It's you I'm worried about you. I'm going to make sure you have a proper education whether you like it or not. "

"Has anyone told you that you act like a worried father sometimes?"

I sighed. I was wondering when someone would start to ask about my behavior. Not this one in particular but still. "That might be due to the fact that I am a father."

She looked at me blankly taking it in and then burst out into laughter. "You're a good kidder!" I raised a brow.

When she saw me looking at her like that she realized that I wasn't kidding. "You're serious?" She asked looking confused. I simply nodded.

"But you're only around 15!" She exclaimed. I sighed.

"I'm actually a lot older than that. I'm about 24 in human years. I takes a while for ghosts to age. That is, if they age at all."

"…Cool! Come on let's go!" She exclaimed and grabbed my hand and dragged me out if the girl's bathroom.

I paled. I had forgotten that I was in there. I had just followed the scent I blood and found her. "What's wrong? You look kind of pale."

I nodded, not really taking in her words and then she realized why I was pale. Her mouth twisted into a smirk."Ghost, human, or something in between, you're still a boy. And I suggest you don't go in there again. You're lucky that I was the only one in there."

I WAS lucky that she was the only one in there. Angry women were the worst. Especially mortal women since they were more prone to their emotions. I shivered. "Ok ok. Let's go get you to class. And if I ever catch you using a razor again I will kill you."

She looked at me and shivered." What is that e-energy coming from you?" She asked paling and clutching at her arms. I looked down at my arms and saw that I was glowing a dark blue color.

"It's an advanced ability that comes from my ice core. It tells me when others like me are near."

She looked confused. "Others... like you?" She asked. I looked down feeling slightly apprehensive. I hated the fact that I thought that I was the only one of my kind...hell, I probably AM the last one of my kind. The only other one was Vlad and he...

I shivered and crossed my hands across my chest and gripped my shoulders. No. Don't even think about him. He's... gone. Just plain gone. So far gone. I fell to the ground and gripped at the locket on my neck. It offered me comfort. I then realize that Lillian was calling my name with concern. I looked at her and smiled slightly. "Come on, let's go. I need to get rid of this grief coming off of me in waves. And yes. Others like me. Halfas." I said and pulled her behind me and pressed her to my back so that Danny wouldn't see her. She was fairly small. Perhaps a feet or slightly less than a feet smaller than me. "Danny, funny to see you out of class." He looked at me and he froze. The small girl who was pressed against my back tensed.

"Umm... yeah... well you see...I just want to know when you wanted to start tutoring me." Tutoring my ass. He was looking for a ghost that must have been passing by.

"How about we start with Math and English. Why don't I come over to your house on the weekend. Would that be good?" I asked, keeping up an emotionless mask.

"Umm... ok. How about I call you?" He asks fidgeting. I kept looking at him with a impassive face and I grabbed Lillian's hand from behind me and squeezed it. Perhaps I have found another precious person. I had so few.

"I don't have a phone. I'll come around at 4." I told him and backed up to a corner which allowed Lillian to make a run for it. I then turned and walked away leaving Danny standing stunned.

Hours later...

I rubbed my neck and then summoned my ice phantom form. It was similar to Frostbite except that I didn't look like a beast. I was wearing a long royal blue cloak that was hooked by a flat ice gem. It covered most of my body. I wore something similar to my jumpsuit because it was the first form that I had created. The jumpsuit was different. My hair was long. It almost touched the ground. It shimmered and it was far purer than before. I had a staff that was a triangle shape with a pure blue diamond in the middle. The staff was black with ancient carvings in it. The staff's outline (The triangle) was white. The staff was very powerful. It could freeze anything. Even time.

**(Picture: The link to the picture is found on my profile :) I'm so stupid to not have thought about it before...**

**Ignore the crown and the hair. That and his eyes are pure ice blue. His clothes are colored mostly a very dark blue on the white parts and black on the dark parts. Only part that is white is his hair. Call him the "ice prince")**

When I transformed it looked like thousands of shards or pure white with slightly tinted blue ice were shattering and it left and after glow. At least that's what the others that I know tell me. I then summoned a clone and kept in human form. I also summoned my robot half which looked a lot like the Danny in the battle suit when I was playing doom against Technus. There was one difference. This suit was not as bulky and it showed off my bare stomach. That and take away the helmet. The helmet my robot form wears now is like a headset with long elf like ear devices that are a few inches past my hair line. The robots suit had a P in the middle as did most of my forms.

He smirked at me. We were ready. The human form went back to class while me and the Robot Phantom who I called Eldur (Icelandic for Fire). The Ice Phantom I called Fryst (Icelandic for Frozen).

I looked at Eldur and smiled. This was about to get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Annie: AiiiI! I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time! <strong>

**Danny: You better be! You left the guy staring at me for... 2 months!**

**Evil Sam: *Blush***

**Danny:... ummm Sam? Why are you blushing.**

**Annie: She has a crush on Fryst.**

**Evil Sam: YOUR HEAD WILL HANG FROM MY VINES!**

**Annie: Ahhhh! Get away from me you lunatic!**

**Danny: Well... While Annie continues to run away from I shall speak for her :) Please review!**

**Ok! Listen here guys! I got this idea from others to make the story more enjoyable! I'm most likely going to post a poll in a day or two that will be talking about pairings, events, and other stuff like that for both of my stories :)**

**I'm sorry if I make any mistakes, which I probably did. I want to get this story out to people as soon as possible :)**

**Oh and happy leap year for all!**

**Annie: PS: I am aware that I used the name Lillian twice.**


	7. Not a chapter! Poll! DO NOT IGNORE!

**Sorry but this is not a chapter... Please do not ignore!**

* * *

><p>Poll<p>

Hi people! Ok! These are the questions/choices:

1. What current known ghost form of Daniels' do you want to be his current main forms?

Fryst (The ice prince form)

Eldur (The robot form)

Genie form (Name not given yet)

Phantom form (I remind people that he hasn't used this form in over 10 years)

2. What new ghost forms do you want me to add?

Wolf like ghost from that can switch from human form to "wolf mode" (Somewhat like Wolfe or Cujo)

A Fire prince

Upgraded Phantom form (New weapons and powers)

Human like ghost hunter form with special powers (Appears to be human)

Other (If anyone has any suggestions just pm me)

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks! If anyone has any suggestions for the story don't be scared to tell me!<strong>


	8. Fanfiction rule: MA content

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

yuki100o


	9. Don't Forget

Yay! I finally got this chapter up!

And thank you coopt98, Annabell99, Chad's Shortstack, and VampireFrootloopsRule for all of the reviews!

I don't care if you only reviewed in the poll, you four complemented my story and I thank you guys!

* * *

><p>The Eldur clone then took off to the skies as I, in my Fryst form, became solid ice and shattered before the ice shards disappeared. I sighed softly as my body reappeared behind a tree. I looked to the side to see Eldur camouflaged. I then looked down to see Lillian who was looking at me questionably. I put a finger on my lips and winked at her 'Trust me' I told her mentally. She looked at me pointedly. I sighed and shifted slightly in the trees making little to no sound at all. I saw Danny and smirked. This was going to be fun.<p>

I then saw the Eldur clone shift until he turned into another version of my phantom form that was covered with a long white cloak that had a hood which covered his face and didn't show his white hair. His outfit under the cloak was a tight black, self-made, bandaged shirt, that only went from the middle upper arm to the waist and pants that were bandaged with white gauze at the knees.

The new Phantom, Preta-

* * *

><p>Danny: Cut!<p>

Dani:...

Danny: You couldn't have thought of a better name for that form!

Anna: Would you rather I have named it 'Nubes' of 'Phantasma'?

Danny: ...

Anna: Thought so. Play on people!

* * *

><p>Preta then jumped down from the branch and landed silently on the ground. Small wisps of spectral energy, or what humans would see as smoke, swirled around his feet and making his cloak sway slightly. This was all it took to send the humans into panic. I then smirked as my own eyes flashed a dangerous red. Eyes that showed a lusting for destruction and fatality. Their screams somehow made me feel slightly better, as strange as it sounds. It reminds me that others suffer like me, perhaps not as much, but they still suffer and feel pain. I focused my eyes back onto the scene and saw the clone blasting everything before he deflected a purple blast. Wait... purple? The only ghost I know with a purple ecto-beam is...<p>

That was when I saw Vlad land on the ground and then Danny as his alter-ego. My eyes were wide and all I could do was look at Vlad as a certain memory passed through my eyes.

_Flashback:_

_'Daniel? Are you ok?"_

_... Who...? Who would speak to me, the freak? _

_I was on my side and my legs were bent and my arms spread out to one side. I wore the same clothes that I had worn the day I had come in here to cover my beaten and bruised body. My clothes consisted of a torn up black shirt and black leather jeans that were so worn out that I didn't know how I could still wear them. _They_ thought that any other clothes would be too good for me. Not that I cared really. I didn't really feel much these days. I was facing the white wall, the opposite of the door. My blank and lifeless blue eyes staring in no particular direction. When I heard the voice, I thought it was just another one of my hallucinations. But when I saw someone's black shoes in front of my face, I forced my eyes and my head to look up to find the rest of the body. I was met with blue eyes filled with regret and pain. _

_'Little Badger? Can you hear me?' The man asked kneeling in front of me ._

_I simply let my head fall back to the ground causing my hair, which had grown significantly longer, to sprawl out as my eyes continued to look ahead at the white wall. _

_'Please Danny!' I heard the man say in a urgent voice._

_Danny...? I looked up at him recognizing his presence again. Danny? Who... was Danny? Was that... me?_

No. That used to be you. You're **Daniel** now.

_My eyes widened slightly. Now I remembered. My name is, __**was**__, Danny. Not anymore though. I was Daniel now. _

_No! Don't listen to the voice! It'll lead you down the worst path!_

Listen to me. Do you want to be alone forever?

_I shook my head in response. 'Danny!' _

_I then felt someone pick me up slightly and it brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up at the man before me. I felt something on my face. A tear drop. Who's...? My eyes widened as it regained some of the life that had once been previously lost. I looked at him more clearly and saw that he was crying tears I never knew that he had been capable of. _

_'Father...?' I whispered. And he smiled in relief and then looked up in horror._

_'Daniel. Run.'_

End of Flashback

I was shaken out of my memory when the fighting began. It was a one-sided fight really. All the clone wanted to do was to run away, but every time he tried he was stopped. He couldn't even turn invisible without being caught. He wasn't thinking clearly at all and I couldn't blame him. If it had been my, I would have broken down and cried. I quickly dispelled the clone. As the clone faded away the two halfas looked around confused as to where the 'real' one was. "You won't find him." I called down to them and their heads snapped up in disbelief.

When they saw me, they tensed and moved into a ready position as I slouched against a tree and raised my hands in submission. "Who are you?" Danny asked. I smirked. Maybe it was time to go into 'mini-Vlad mode'—that I was dubbed with some years back.

"Wouldn't you like to know Little Badger?" I saw his eyes widen in recognition as I gave him an 'I'm superior to you 'look that Vlad was always so famous for. I loved seeing the confused look on his face.

"Now, come boy, show me your power." I told him as I held my hand out in the way a gentleman would if a lady had fallen and he seemed to snap out of his stupor but he didn't come at me like I had expected. Instead he slightly backed away. Apparently he was smarter than I had originally thought. Wow. If I didn't give myself much credit when I was younger, than I was giving it now. I then continued taunting him. I knew that I had had a very short temper when I was around fourteen. Let's see what makes him tic.

"You afraid to fight me Daniel? What's to be scared of? I mean, you've fought tons of ghosts before so what makes me different?" I asked him seeing his face contort slightly at being called Daniel.

"Do you need your idiotic father to fight for you?"

"Shut up…" Danny said as he grits his teeth, trying to keep his temper down.

"Are you always this weak?" I said egging him on. I needed the boy to fight and if he kept backing down I would get nothing done. He clenched his teeth as I looked at Vlad through the corner of my eye. He was completely stunned. This time Danny stayed silent and I frowned.

"It's a wonder how you protect your friends much less your town. A ghost as powerful as Vlad over there or me could easily wipe it out if we wanted. Single handed. You couldn't even defeat Pariah with your powers multiplied. Weak. So terribly weak." This was the last straw for Danny and he lunged at me as I simply stepped aside and in his rage, he forgot about his ghost powers and continued trying to hit me.

"Your stance isn't right." I said and conjured a long simple staff made from ice and stabbed his foot with it. He yelped and made another move to hit me with the other leg as I simply twirled out of the way, ending up behind him. "Wider." I said and hit the side of his foot with the thing causing his knees to buckle and him to almost fall as he ended up in a lower stance with his hand balancing him on the ground.

"Go to hell!" He yelled and finally remembered that he had ghost powers and tried to shoot an ectobeam at my chest. I simply absorbed it in my hand and shot it back at him. I made disapproving clicking noises at him while shaking my head.

"Language Daniel, you wouldn't want your mother to hear you now would you?" I said tilting my head to the side and clasped my hands behind my back and side stepped when he lunged at me.

My nose wrinkled in disapproval as my face scrunched up. "You really need a teacher for god's sake."

I muttered to myself. He was looking at me with a face that I had seen countless on other ghosts that I had fought because I pinpointed their emotional attachments and exploited it. Never fight a ghost unless you have the upper hand. I had altered my 'attack now, ask later' attitude when I realized that I was turning into a _real _ghost hunter. I continued to dodge his attacks until he collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. He was now on his backside with his arms and legs sprawled. I sweat dropped.

"Uhh… What the hell are you doing?" I asked him as I looked down at his fatigued form.

"I'm tired and it's kind of obvious that you have no attention of doing anything but blocking." I looked at him very confused. I was positive that I wasn't like this when I was younger. I looked over at Vlad who was shocked.

"I take it that this isn't how he usually acts?" I asked him and he shook his head. I _didn't _act like this when I was younger. I didn't think about logic, all I thought about back then was kicking the ghost's damn butt back into the ghost zone, but here I was, with a Danny, _that wasn't freaking doing anything! _

My eye started to twitch while Danny stood up and cracked his back. I couldn't resist palm facing. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Danny Phantom?" I asked him with an exasperated look on my face.

"What? I _can _be reasonable ya know!" I looked at him with an 'oh really' look. When I was about to respond I felt two human auras' that I knew very well. I looked behind me to see Sam and Tucker behind Vlad. I saw that they were about to suck him into a thermos. My eyes widened as I screamed, "No!" And flew at him pushing him out of the way of the light of the thermos. However, I wasn't as fortunate as Vlad and I repressed a scream as I was sucked into the thermos. It was so damn _small! _I feel sorry for the ghosts that I used to cram in here.

Danny's Pov:

Did… did that ghost just save Vlad. Said man was now on the floor looking as surprised as I felt. Why did he save Vlad? And why did he look like that when he saw what was happening? Sam blinked a few times. Sam was known for her good aim so she was slightly surprised that she had caught the wrong ghost. She scratched her cheek slightly with her nail and held up the thermos. "Should I let him out?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"We should at least take him back into the ghost zone." I told her but at that moment the thermos started the shake and I saw Sam's hand turn slightly blue.

"The thermos is making my hand numb. It's so c-cold." She stuttered the last part as I saw the blue travel up her arm.

"Sam! Drop the thermos!" She did exactly that and the thermos actually continued to float midair, covered with an ice blue aura as the thermos was overtaken by the ice that was covering it in thick layer. When it was completely covered it fell to the floor just like that. All of us looked at it confused when we saw a vine sprout from the ground and wrap around the thermos, not being affected in the least by the ice, which confused me greatly since plants and the cold did not mix.

I finally realized what was happening and I shot a beam at the vine making it wither easily. "Hey!" I heard and turned around to see a girl that looked exactly like Dani, except younger, in a battle stance with glowing green hands. "You will not touch my Daddy!" She yelled and held out her hand in a way that was familiar to me. I couldn't place where I had seen it before though.

I didn't expect two vines to grow from the ground and attack me; it was undergrowth all over again. The attacks were sloppy and slow. It was obvious that she was inexperienced and untrained, but her powers were strong though uncontrolled. Every time I tried to freeze the vines, they merely absorbed it somehow. "Daniel! Stop this at once!" I heard and turned around to see that it was Vlad who had said that.

"You are fighting with a child that is protecting her _father._"

When I registered what he said I remember girl had called the ghost _daddy_. She thought that she was protecting her father by doing this. I stopped trying to attack her when I looked back to where the thermos was only to find that it was missing. I then looked further to the side only to see a girl leaning against a tree with the thermos in her hand. "My father will be quite pleased when I deliver this _urchin _back to him."

The girl had long violet hair that reached to the middle of her lower back and cruel black eyes. Her skin was pale and she wore ruby red lipstick that shouldn't have matched her skin nor her eyes and hair, but somehow she made it blend. She had long nails that looked very sharp and dangerous. She was wearing a tattered black shirt with half of one of the sleeves looking like it had gone through a shredder and a choker necklace around her neck that had chains attached to it. Her shoulders were bare seeing a how her shirt didn't cover them. Her midriff was completely bare and she had long leather jeans that had intricate designs carved into it, showing bare skin. She had some type of blade attached to her waist that had the hilt of a snake. All in all, she looked badass.

"You will give back that thermos right now." I heard and looked around to see it was Vlad who had said that. But it wasn't what he said that surprised me. It was the possessive look on his face. Like father refusing to give up his child. She looked at him and had a confused expression on her face before her eyes widened and she snapped her fingers with an understanding look on her face.

"Ahhh… so you're Plasmius. I should have known. He still harbors great regret for something that he had not control over. Hn, not my problem. Oh, and thanks for catching him for me. It would have been quite difficult for me to catch him myself." That was when I saw some type of black tendril whipped her across the cheek causing her to fall over and let go of the thermos.

"Who _dares _to attack me?" She yelled, her eyes flashing a bloody red.

"I do." I turned around and saw a girl that looked similar to the ghost in front of me. I saw the ghost's eyes narrow. "You will regret that girl." The ghost woman lit her palms with red ectoplasm and created a sword of some kind.

The girl gasped before narrowing her eyes and lighting her hands with some type of purple glow and creating a staff. The staff was a glowing radioactive purple and the top of it looked sharp, like some type of spear. The girl's forehead was wet with perspiration and I realized something.

"The girl can't control her powers." I turned around to realize that it had been Vlad who had said that. He then turned to me.

"Daniel, I want you to go help the girl fight while I free your phantom friend." I looked over and saw that the thermos lay on the ground and the ground was turning to ice.

"Are you sure? It looks like he's trying to freeze the entire area." I told him and from what I was seeing, I wouldn't be surprised.

"I'll be fine. My core might not be ice, but it will be more effective against the element than your powers. Besides, I believe that he is doing this to protect himself." Vlad told me. I nodded, understanding what he was saying as we both sprung from our positions, I heading towards the girls and him heading towards the thermos.

"You can't defeat me with your measly powers, witch!" The ghost screamed her eyes still glowing red. Before she could throw another barrage of attacks on the beaten girl, I body slammed her into a tree. "Hey, don't you know it isn't polite to hit girls." She came out of the tree growling,

"Why don't you take your advice." She said, her voice starting to become mutated and echoed.

Her hands glowed once more before she screamed and fell to the ground. I looked down at her, who was smoking from the back, confused before seeing who had hit her. I saw two figures. One wore blue and the other orange. Oh no. This was just what I needed. "Freeze spook!" The one in orange yelled.

The ghost girl got up and hissed at them. Her face started to lengthen and her body grew, her pupils turned from a circle to slits. When the transformation was complete, what was before me was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen. It was a huge black cobra. Its eyes were golden and purple slits and the underbelly was a sickly yellow. It was bigger that the Casper High building in height and it was over 25 feet in length. I was frozen with shock and fear. I couldn't stop myself from shaking. Something about this thing screamed 'power'. "Hey! Tall and ugly!" I heard and saw a figure slam into the thing, sending it skidding into a few trees. It was… that Preta guy! I looked at Vlad who was now holding an open thermos with a confused look on his face. I quickly flew over to him as Preta fought with the giant snake.

"Did you let him go?" I asked him and he nodded. I looked around. "So… where is he?" I asked and pointed to somewhere behind me. I turned around to find that Preta was pinning down the snake with some type of ectoplasmic ropes, but with a strained look on his face. Well at least his mouth. The hood was covering his entire face, with the exception of his mouth. Then realized what Vlad was saying.

"Do you mean to tell me that… he is Preta?" He nodded, still at a loss for words. He then gasped, still looking at the fight. "No, he can't be using such a power…" He whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

I looked behind me to see Preta holding a ball of white… ectoplasm, laced with black ribbon like strands of energy above his head. The ghost snake was, what sounded like, whimpering and pleading and begging for him to forgive it. "What is so special about that power."

Vlad looked down at me in surprise. "Only very few ghosts have that power Daniel and those who do are extremely powerful, such as Pariah Dark and other ghosts that were very high up in ranking."

I looked back at Preta to see that the ectoplasm ball was down spiraling around the snake that was upright once again, in small tendril like strands. It seemed to be swaying, trying to avoid touching the strands.

"I don't understand. What does this power do?" I asked him and he adapted a dark look on his face. A very solemn and grave face.

"The power goes by a single name."

I then saw that the snake accidently touched one of the strands, giving out a loud and pained cry as that part of the skin started to sizzle away like a virus that was eating one's skin. I gasped as I watched the horror unfold. The spiral had closed in and was now wrapped around the snake like a rope. It screamed and continued to scream for mercy, that was when I realized what was happening.

"Obliteration."

The snake hard and developed scales fell apart and it's eyes burned away as her long body length twisted and turned as it too burned away. It looked absolutely terrifying. I turned away and shut my eyes tightly. I felt two arms wrap around my torso but I didn't care. All I wanted was for that horrible image to go away. The snake's skin boiling, it's screams piercing the uneasy peace. I couldn't stop myself from shaking and I let a tear slip down my face as I wrapped my hands around myself.

"You can look now Daniel, it's over."

As Vlad said this I continually shook my head. I knew that nothing would be there when I looked back but the memory was still burned into my mind. I felt Vlad's hands force me to turn around and I opened my eyes to see, nothing. If I hadn't known better, I'd say that nothing had happened but, the fact that Preta was still there proved me wrong.

"Why?" I whispered to him. "Why did you destroy her?"

He didn't even look at me; he just stared at the spot where the snake had once been. "Answer me!" I shouted as I fell to the ground on my knees. He didn't seem surprised, he didn't even flinch.

"There are some things that you just have to do." He whispered and turned away.

That was when his attention seemed to have caught something. "I see that you are still here." I looked up with my wide eyes to see that Mom and Dad were staring at him with an open mouth and then they turned to me. Mom seemed to look at me with sympathy as did Dad. I then realized that I was still shaking and I tried to stop but I found that I couldn't.

"Why did you do that? Nothing deserves a death like that!" Mom yelled. He seemed to refuse to even look at her.

"You don't know what that snake had done during her afterlife. I was giving her mercy when I used _that _power. It had to be done." He said and turned his back to all of us.

I then saw the girl that had attempted to fight the snake. She was on her knees and she had tears running down her cheek. "I knew that you were in pain... but to harbor this much is unheard of." My eyes widened when I realized that she was not crying for the snake, but for Preta himself.

Preta looked at her in what I assumed was surprise since for once I could see his eyes. They were a toxic green, like mine. If I didn't know better, I'd think that he could pass off as Danny Phantom with the right clothes and attitude.

He went over to her and placed his hand over her head as if he was calming a young child who had bruised her knee. He whispered something I couldn't hear and I saw that she was now calming down. He stood and looked at me.

My eyes widened and my shaking stopped as my pupil dilated and my form wilted slightly. Something about his eyes... calmed me. They were like two pools of calm green. No... they reminded me of the swirling abysses of the ghost zone. So calm yet always moving. They reflected only one emotion: pain. It was then that I realized that he didn't _want _to kill the snake, but he ultimately had no _choice. _

"Daniel? Daniel?" I snapped out of it and my body quickly went back to high alert as a forced myself to clear my head and stand up by myself.

"So lucky..." I heard and quickly snapped my head up to look at Preta. His form was slumped, retreated behind his cloak. His face was completely covered again by I could see that his mouth was twisted in a sad frown.

"What?" I asked looking at him for some type of answer. I could see his mouth turn up into a small and sad smile.

"Don't forget them." I looked at him confused and when I opened my mouth to ask what he meant he quickly grabbed the outside of his cloak and wrapped it around both him and the girl who had been just standing there. There was a bright green light which I was forced to close my eyes to.

"Daniel!" I looked over to see why Vlad had called out my name.

They were both gone.

* * *

><p>Anna: Finally! I'm done!<p>

Danny: Yay! Hurry up and post this chapter or else!

Anna: I'm sorry! I've been busy lately and I have mostly been drawing some bases for a new story.

Dani: WHAT! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD ONLY HAVE TWO STORIES AT A TIME!

Anna: I'm sorry... but I'm most likely going to type it either way... I need a freakin laptop... This stupid computer has a password which I'm clueless to-

Dani: Lie

Anna: -_- Shut up. Ya... I'm going to be starting a new story... and some people have either reviewed in one or two stories about me not telling the whole story and what not...

THIS IS _SUSPENSE _PEOPLE! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL THE WHOLE STORY IN THE BEGINNING!

It just isn't my style.

Danny: Ya... Well sorry about the mistakes... Anna usually doesn't proof read...

Anna: III-_-III

Thanks for reading peeps and PLEASE REVIEW! I'M GETTING SO FEW REVIEWS THAT I JUST FEEL LIKE THIS STORY IS WASTED!


	10. UP FOR ADOPTION!: SORRY PEOPLE

Hi people! I've just realized that it has been a longgggg time since I've updated on these fanfics but I've got some really bad news...

I'm not going to be continuing them.

Cuss and curse me and yell at me all you like but I just don't like where these fics are going.

In my future, or present stories, I've already set out a plot, actions going on throughout all through the story, and the resolution. With these stories... I've got nothing.

Yes, I am abandoning them which makes me sad. But I'm also putting them up for adoption. A few of my other stories I'm keeping as a one-shot or whatnot.

If you didn't really understand my reasoning's for leaving these stories, I'll just list them:

1. I'm disinterested (which is really bad if you want to write a more than 10 chapter story)

2. I don't have a resolution _or _a plot (I don't know where this story is going and I've been pulling my hair out trying to figure it out, or at least I was...)

3. I think these writings are just a piece of crap [I've recently looked back at them and realized just how bad and _unedited _they were! If I were to continue these stories (if I was interested), I would have rewritten them; which I have no interest in doing so]

4. And yes, I will rewrite one of the one-shots (The Pocket Watch because of how terribly it was written)

And no, nothing any of you will say or do will change my mind.

I will mostly likely delete these stories once they've been adopted.

Yes, that's how bad I think they are.

~~Anna~~


End file.
